It's Called Life
by kayyashima
Summary: Keluarga Uchiha secara turun temurun menjadi salah satu kelompok dunia hitam yang sangat disegani./Pertemuannya dengan gadis Hyuuga membuatnya melakukan hal diluar sifatnya./ Belum pernah sebelumnya Sasuke melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu./ Sai, potong satu ruas jari kelingkingnya/Nona, silahkan pilih sendiri pisau mana yang kau suka/Crack pairing
1. Chapter 1

**It's Called Life**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, gaje, crack pair, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini _mood_ Sasuke benar-benar buruk. Pertemuannya dengan anggota klan Uchiha tidak berlangsung mulus. Berita mengenai kematian sepupu Sasuke, Izuna yang belum diketahui siapa pelakunya membuatnya geram. Belum lagi kejadian 'aneh' yang menimpa hampir semua anggota Uchiha.

Tetua Uchiha, Uchiha Madara juga tidak luput dari kejadiaan naas, mobil yang ditumpanginya ditabrak dan dirusak oleh segerombolan orang tidak dikenal saat melewati perbatasan Konoha dan Iwa. Sang tetua Uchiha beruntung masih bisa selamat walau keadaannya masih tidak stabil..

Keluarga Uchiha yang secara turun temurun menjadi salah satu kelompok dunia hitam yang disegani memang memiliki banyak saingan. Mereka memiliki _attitude_ selayaknya keluarga bangsawan, tapi disisi lain mereka dapat bertindak keras layaknya Yakuza yang ditakuti.

Mobil yang sejak tadi dikendarai Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Emosi yang belum surut membuatnya semakin kalap untuk memacu mobilnya melebihi batas normal. Hujan yang turun tidak membuat emosinya mereda bahkan rasa marahnya semakin menjadi. Wanita yang berada disamping Sasuke, memeluk erat _safety belt_. Dia sangat ketakutan, bulir-bulir keringat membasahi dahinya. Matanya terpejam erat mulutnya seolah terkunci, tidak berani bersuara.

Mobil Sasuke berbelok tajam dengan tiba-tiba, menimbulkan bunyi decit ban yang nyaring. Sontak wanita berambut merah itu membuka matanya. Takut-takut dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih menampilkan wajah marah. Segera dia memalingkan wajahnya, melihat keadaan diluar tenyata mereka sudah berada di apartemen Karin, wanita di samping Sasuke.

"Turun," perintah mutlak Sasuke menyapa telinganya.

Buru-buru dia melepas _safety belt,_ membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil. Begitu pintu ditutup, Sasuke kembali memutar mobilnya melaju ke jalanan. Karin menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Dasar, orang aneh," gumamnya pelan.

Dia melenggang kedalam apartemennya, merogoh tasnya mengambil sebungkus rokok lalu mengapit dibibirnya dan menyalakan. Dihembuskannya rokok yang bertengger dimulutnya.

"Rokok dan wanita, perpaduan yang buruk," seorang laki-laki yang muncul dari arah basement, mendekati Karin.

Karin hanya mendengus dan mengibaskan tangannya. " Jangan dekat-dekat."

Si lelaki tersenyum geli melihat Karin. Penolakan Karin sudah biasa diterimanya. Dengan cuek dia mengekori Karin menuju apartemennya.

"Kau mau apa?" ucap Karin begitu dia berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya. Wajah Karin menyiratkan kejengkelan pada lelaki yang kini menyelonong masuk.

"Kau sudah tau pasti apa mauku." Lelaki itu membaringkan dirinya di sofa, sejenak menatap langit-langit kamar Karin. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke."

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Karin meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian. Dia tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat dengan lelaki itu.

...

Sasuke masih terngiang ucapan tetua Uchiha mengenai pihak-pihak yang menginginkan jatuhnya Uchiha. Sasuke memikirkan beberapa pihak yang berpeluang besar jika Uchiha runtuh. Selama ini ada beberapa klan besar yang selalu bersinggungan dengan Uchiha. Memang dunia yang mereka geluti, berpeluang menghasilkan musuh.

"Sial", dia memukul _stir_ mobilnya. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan berkeliaran diotak Sasuke.

Hujan yang semakin deras membuat jarak pandang semakin sulit, namun hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke menurunkan laju mobilnya. Berkali-kali dia membunyikan klakson untuk mengusir penghuni jalan yang menurutnya mengganggu laju mobilnya.

"Sial," Sasuke mengumpat.

Mobil Sasuke tergelincir keluar jalur karena dia mengerem mendadak. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba berlari melintas didepannya. Gadis itu memakai dress semata kaki berwarna coklat muda yang sudah basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Rambut gelapnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Emosi Sasuke semakin tersulut melihat asap keluar dari kap mobil yang menabrak pembatas jalan. Sasuke membuka pintu dengan tampang garang menghampiri gadis yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Dimana matamu, sialan!", bentak Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan gadis yang masih terduduk itu untuk berdiri. Gadis itu tersentak ikut berdiri dengan wajah menangis. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya keunguan karena kedinginan.

"Cepat minggir!," Sasuke mengepalkan jemarinya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak melampiaskan kemarahannya pada gadis di depannya.

Sasuke menyerngit menyadari tangan si gadis yang dia pegang sangat dingin, bahkan sampai bergetar.

"T-tolong saya, tuan," ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis itu langsung ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke yang tidak sempat mengantisipasi hal itu, merutuki dirinya karena membiarkan gadis itu mencium tanah.

"Sialan!"

Sasuke menggendong gadis itu dan memasukkan kedalam mobilnya. Belum pernah sebelumnya Sasuke melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Dikeadaan normal dia sudah meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri, tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia mati. Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya. Sialnya karena benturan dengan pembatas jalan membuat mobilnya mati.

"Sialan!"

Diperhatikan gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri itu, wajahnya tidak asing bagi Sasuke. Dia mendengus kesal merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Sasuke menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja. Emosi yang tadi meluap-luap kini berangsur surut.

Dia meraih ponsel yang berada di _dashboard_ memencet beberapa angka, lalu menunggu sambungan diseberang sana diangkat.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun"_

"Sakura, aku butuh bantuanmu. Datanglah ke rumahku."

 _"Hai', aku akan segera kesana."_

"Hn," jawaban singkat Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan telepon.

Sasuke melepas jas yang dipakainya, menutupi tubuh bagian atas gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri disampingnya. Dari ujung matanya, dia melihat tubuh gadis itu masih bergetar. Mulutnya mengerang dan mengigau. Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan gadis itu.

...

"Siapa gadis ini, Sasuke-kun?," Sakura yang mengeluarkan peralatan medis dari tasnya, "sepertinya baru kali ini aku melihatnya."

Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Dia duduk tenang menyilangkan kakinya di sofa yang berada di ujung kamar, sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

"Keadaannya tidak begitu parah, hanya luka-luka memar akan bertahan sampai 3 hari. Aku akan memberikan resep obat untuknya," Sakura memberikan secarik kertas berisi resep kepada Sasuke, "Luka-luka ditubuhnya berasal dari pukulan benda tumpul, seperti korban kekerasan. Sasuke-kun siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?".

"Aku tidak tahu."

Dari awal kedatangan Sakura, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjelaskan secara detail kecuali gadis itu adalah tertabrak mobilnya. Sakura menghela nafas, dia sudah mengenal Sasuke semenjak kecil jadi dia maklum dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat itu. Sasuke memang tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar dan cenderung tertutup. Dia membereskan peralatannya ke dalam tas.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa obatnya, Sasuke kun." Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang terlelap diranjangnya. Sepertinya memang Sakura benar tentang luka-luka di tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke sempat terbelalak melihat banyaknya luka memar di sekujur tubuh gadis itu saat mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Dia juga bertanya-tanya siapa dan bagaimana gadis itu mendapatkan luka seperti bekas cambukan itu.

...

Begitu mendengar suara _heel_ beradu dengan tangga di belakangnya, Shikamaru berdiri. Mematikan sisa rokok yang masih setengah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Shikamaru meraih kunci mobil yang berada diatas meja.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sakura yang merupakan dokter pribadi Sasuke sudah mengenal semua penghuni rumah ini. Shikamaru salah satu penghuni yang tidak banyak bicara seperti Sasuke dan lebih mengandalkan tindakan. Oleh karena itu Sakura lebih nyaman diantar oleh Shikamaru daripada yang lain. Setidaknya dia lebih bisa diajak berbicara dengan topik yang 'berat'.

"Shikamaru-kun, kamu tahu siapa gadis yang dibawa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya diperintah mengantarkanmu pulang."

Sakura tahu Shikamaru bukan tipe pembohong tapi juga buka orang yang suka bergosip seperti yang lain. Dirinya antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke membawa gadis ke dalam kamarnya."

Shikamaru mengangguk, dia masih berkonsentrasi melihat jalan didepan.

"Kau tau?" Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Shikamaru, memandang dengan penuh rasa penasaran, "Jangan-jangan yang membuat luka-luka ditubuh gadis itu adalah Sasuke-kun sendiri."

Shikamaru melirik Sakura, dia mendengus kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke jalanan.

"Dia bukan penganut sadisme, sepertinya dia hanya menolong gadis itu."

Sakura menyerngit heran, Sasuke dan menolong bukanlah kata yang cocok. Sasuke tidak pernah menolong.

"Kau yakin?", Sakura memastikan.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam sampai tiba ditempat tujuan, apartemen Sakura.

...

Si gadis mengerang dan menggerakkan badannya, perlahan dibuka matanya. Pandangannya bertabrakan dengan langit-langit asing berwarna putih terang.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Selamat datang di neraka," jawaban tiba-tiba Sasuke mengagetkannya.

Sontak dia duduk mendengar suara yang menjawabnya. Pria yang tadi malam hampir menabraknya, sekarang sedang duduk di sofa diseberang tempat tidur yang dia tempati.

"T-tuan-," gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidur,membungkuk kearah Sasuke, "terimakasih telah menyelamatkan saya."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "aku tidak berniat menyelamatkanmu."

Gadis itu meluruskan punggungnya, "saya tetap berterimakasih tuan," dia memberikan senyuman tulus, "nama saya Hinata."

Sasuke tertegun melihat senyum gadis didepannya, namun cepat-cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Mengembalikan ekspresi wajah seperti sediakala. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di depannya, dia memiliki mata perak khas Hyuga.

"Kau bisa pergi dari sini setelah sembuh," Sasuke berdiri mengambil nampan berisi makanan dan obat-obatan meletakkan di nakas, "dan jangan sampai kau beranjak keluar kamar ini dengan menggunakan itu." Sasuke menunjuk pada pakaian yang digunakan Hinata.

Hinata melihat baju yang dipakainya. Sontak dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya memerah menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan.

"S-saya..."

Belum sampai Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya Sasuke memutar tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya, dia merasa sangat malu. Pakaian yang dipakai hanya berupa kaos kebesaran berwarna hitam. Dia menarik kerah lalu melongok ke balik bajunya, dia tidak memakai apa-apa selain kaos.

' _Siapa yang telah memakaikan pakaian ini?'_ batin Hinata.

...

Sasuke memggerakkan lehernya kaku. Semalaman dia berjaga menunggui gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Hinata. Rasa penasaran membuatnya berpikir semalaman, siapa yang membuat luka memar di sekujur tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau kelihatan kacau sekali," sapa Shikamaru begitu Sasuke mendekati pantry.

"Dia Hyuga," desis Sasuke.

Shikamaru tidak terlihat kaget, dia masih bergelut dengan teko kopi yang masih mengepul. Mengerti bagaimana nanti reaksi klan Uchiha kalau mengetahui ada Hyuga di rumah Sasuke. Uchiha dan Hyuga klan yang saling bertentangan, layaknya Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan yang selalu bertentangan. Ibarat Hyuga adalah siang maka Uchiha adalah malam.

"Bukankah ini semakin menarik? Kebetulan yang menyenangkan," dia meletakkan dua cangkir diatas meja. Menuangkan untuk dirinya sendiri dan satu lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Dia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum menjadi masalah."

"Terserah kau saja," Shikamaru menyesap kopinya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus Izuna?"

"Sepertinya banyak yang terlibat dan belum ada bukti yang mengarah kesatu pihak."

"Hn."

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Sasuke sibuk membaca koran dan Shikamaru berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Sasuke...," Kiba, salah satu kepercayaan Sasuke tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke dan Shikamaru, "Obito semalam diserang segerombolan orang tidak dikenal."

Kiba terengah-engah dan langsung mengambil kursi disamping Shikamaru. Sasuke meletakkan korannya, begitu juga Shikamaru. Fokus mereka kepada Kiba yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Jelaskan," nada suara Sasuke berubah tegas menahan amarah.

"Semalam anak-anak yang berada di Iwa mendapat kabar pub milik Obito diserbu orang tidak dikenal. Mereka berusaha menolong tapi setiba disana semua sudah porak poranda. Obito terluka parah, sekarang sudah ditangani."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, mengebrak meja dengan marah, "sepertinya mereka menantang Uchiha secara terang-terangan. Siapkan semuanya kita akan bergerak cepat."

Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Shikamaru menggumamkan kata-kata andalannya, 'merepotkan'. Kiba mengikuti instruksi Sasuke, dia meraih ponselnya menghubungi orang-orang yang diperlukan. Shikamaru pun melakukan hal yang sama, sambil berjalan keluar.

...

Seharian ini Hinata hanya berbaring di kamar asing ini. Seperti kata-kata yang diucapkan lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Dia berharap lelaki tadi pagi kembali secepatnya dan membawakan sesuatu yang dapat dia pakai secara pantas.

Hinata memandangi memar di kedua lengannya. Sudah tidak terasa sakit, hanya meninggalkan warna ungu kehitaman di kulitnya yang pucat. Punggungnya juga sudah tidak terasa perih sepertinya obat yang diterimanya sangat manjur.

Dia teringat kejadian semalam, aksi nekatnya melarikan diri. Dia berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki di cuaca hujan. Bersumpah dalam hati kalau ada yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Dia rela mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk orang itu.

'Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Tuan penyelamatku', batin Hinata.

Perut Hinata terasa sangat lapar. Dia ingin keluar dari kamar ini tapi ketika teringat kaos yang dipakainya dia merasa malu. Hanya bisa menduga-duga siapa saja penghuni rumah ini.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka, Hinata yang sedang melamun tersentak kaget. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pink berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Hinata tidak berkedip melihat sikap anggun wanita itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", dia meletakkan bawaannya diujung tempat tidur, "aku, Haruno Sakura." Sakura menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Saya Hinata." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan kanan Sakura.

Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar, kemudian wanita bernama Sakura itu mengangsurkan tas bawaannya kepada Hinata.

"Pakai ini, jangan sampai makhluk buas disini melihatmu hanya memakai itu," jari Sakura menunjuk kaos yang dipakai Hinata, "dan jangan berbicara terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja aku Sakura."

Wajah Hinata memerah, Sakura orang kedua yang berkata seperti itu. Hinata membuka tas kertas yang berisi pakaian.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "tidak usah sungkan."

Sakura kembali memeriksa keadaan Hinata begitu selesai berganti pakaian. Sakura bertanya tentang luka ditubuh Hinata, namun Hinata enggan untuk menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak ingin menceritakannya," Sakura meremas tangan Hinata menunduk.

"Maaf, Sakura."

Sakura menggandeng Hinata keluar dari kamar. Sakura bercerita tentang laki-laki yang telah menolong Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata kaget mendengar nama Uchiha. Dari dulu semua anggota klan Hyuga tahu bahwa mereka dan Uchiha selalu bersaing.

...

Bunyi decit ban dan derap langkah orang banyak membuat Sakura dan Hinata menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka. Sakura berjalan menuju jendela yang menghadap jalan masuk, mengintip siapa yang datang. Hinata mengikuti yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun sudah kembali."

Hinata masih mengintip dari balik jendela. Sakura kembali ke meja makan melanjutkan makan yang tertunda.

Dapur Sasuke berada di lantai satu menyatu bersama ruang tamu, ruang makan dan tempat berkumpul. Disisi kiri terdapat arena menyerupai ring tinju.

Pintu masuk terbuka, Sasuke diikuti 5 orang dibelakangnya masuk dengan wajah tegang. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke langsung merasa ciut. Dia teringat marga Sasuke, Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" mata Sasuke menelisik Hinata.

"S-s-saya...," Hinata tergagap melihat Sasuke kian mendekat.

"Apa kau mata-mata dari Hyuga?" bentak Sasuke tepat didepan Hinata.

Orang-orang yang berada di belakang Sasuke terkejut mendengar nama Hyuga. Tapi mereka nampak tidak peduli melenggang mencari tempat masing-masing untuk duduk dan membiarkan Sasuke yang emosi. Shikamaru yang ikut mendengar hanya mendengus.

"Aku ingin istirahat kalau ada apa-apa ,aku dikamar," Shikamaru menepuk pundak Kiba kemudian berjalan ke lantai 2.

"Sasuke-kun, tenanglah," Sakura mengelus lengan Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Sakura," dihempaskan tangan Sakura yang berada dilengannya.

Hinata yang ketakutan mulai menangis. Dia menunduk, karena takut melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Jawab aku, Hyuga."

"S-saya...s-saya bukan...," airmata Hinata tidak mau berhenti, "s-saya bukan mata-mata, s-saya tidak tahu kalau tuan adalah Uchiha."

"Buktikan!"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang penuh dengan air mata bertemu dengan mata Sasuke yang berkilat marah.

"S-saya bersedia m-melakukan a-apapun untuk m-membuktikan s-saya bukan seperti itu, tapi gantinya bolehkan saya t-tetap disini?," Hinata memberanikan diri memandang tepat ke arah mata Sasuke.

"Belum apa-apa sudah berani bertukar syarat, hm?" sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, dia meremehkan keberanian Hinata.

"Sai, potong satu ruas jari kelingkingnya," Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata sendiri terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Oke," laki-laki yang bernama Sai bangkit dari duduk mengambil pisau dari kantong celananya.

"Tunggu Sai, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke menapaki tangga ke lantai 2 membiarkan Sakura berteriak memanggilnya. Sementara itu, Sai yang selalu patuh dengan perintah Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Nona, silahkan pilih sendiri pisau mana yang kau suka," Sai tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan beberapa pisau lipat berbagai bentuk.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," senyum lembut masih terukir dibibir Sai. Dia memilih pisau lipat yang memiliki bentuk seperti replika pedang dengan ukuran mini. "Pisau ini sangat tajam dan jangan kuatir aku sudah sangat ahli, nona Hyuga," imbuh Sai lirih tepat di telinga Hinata.

Sai meraih tangan kiri Hinata, membelainya sebentar dan mengeksekusi dengan cepat. Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya jeritan kesakitan Hinata. Sakura yang mendengar jeritan itu berlari ke lantai bawah. Dia menyambar perlengkapan obat-obatan yang berada di samping tangga.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura meraih tangan kiri Hinata yang mengucurkan darah. Membebatnya dengan sapu tangannya. Dia mendudukan Hinata yang gemetaran di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kiba.

Sai yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah berlalu dari tempat itu dengan wajah penuh senyum. Sai adalah sosok yang selalu tersenyum. Dikeadaan seperti apapun dia selalu tersenyum. Kiba menjuluki Sai sebagai psikopat. Kiba yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan, masih terdiam tidak berniat menolong. Begitu juga dua orang yang duduk dengan Kiba, Shino dan Juugo.

Sesekali Hinata hanya meringis kesakitan tanpa mengeluarkan air mata saat Sakura membebat dan memberi obat ke luka Hinata. "Ini akan sembuh agak lama Hinata-chan," Sakura membalut jari kelingking Hinata.

"Aku akan memberikan obat pereda sakit", lanjut Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia merasa lemas melihat darah yang begitu banyak bahkan sempat muntah. Sakura dengan sabar menemani Hinata.

Juugo beranjak mengambil gelas berisi air, diangsurkannya ke Hinata. "Minum dulu," Hinata hanya mengangguk menerima gelas dari Juugo.

...

Hinata terbangun mengerang menggerakkan badannya. Tangan kirinya terasa kebas. Dia mengaduh saat berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. _'Seingatku aku berada di sofa, kenapa bisa kembali ke kamar?'_ batin Hinata.

"Bangun!"

Mendengar suara berat Sasuke, sontak membuat Hinata bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Sasuke berdiri menjulang di samping ranjang dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"U-uchiha-sama," Hinata membungkuk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Hinata sedikit memiring kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hyuga Neji?" suara Sasuke mendesis menekankan setiap kata.

"N-Neji-nii sepupu saya," Hinata menunduk memandang lantai marmer yang terasa dingin di kakinya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Dia menarik tangan Hinata agar ikut duduk.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" suara dingin Sasuke membuat nyali Hinata menciut. Hinata melirik jari kelingking kirinya yang masih terasa sakit. Pikirannya bergelut antara bercerita jujur atau tidak. Dia menimbang-nimbang apakah Sasuke percaya dengannya atau tidak.

Deheman Sasuke membuat Hinata terkaget membuyarkan lamunannya. "Jadi?"

Hinata menyerah dengan pertimbangan-pertimbangan aneh diotaknya memilih menceritakan semua yang dialaminya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengarkan Hinata dengan seksama. Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditampilkan Hinata saat bercerita. Mata, hidung, pipi, bibir mungil dan keseluruhan wajah Hinata membuat konsentrasi Sasuke agak kacau.

"J-jadi?" sambil menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke dan sedikit menarik ujung kaos orang disampingnya. "U-uchiha sama? Bagaimana? Boleh aku disini?"

Sasuke tersadar dari kegiatan mengamati wajah gadis di depannya. "Apa yang kau berikan jika aku mengijinkanmu disini?"

"Saya akan melakukan apapun yang Uchiha-sama perintahkan," jawab Hinata .

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Apapun, hm?" tanyanya sambil membelai pipi Hinata. "Pertama, panggil aku seperti yang lain memanggilku."

Wajah Hinata memanas karena sentuhan Sasuke, "A-aniki?"

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya mendengar kata 'aniki', dia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, "Aniki?"

Hinata mengangguk dan memasang wajah innocent dengan mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di dagunya sambil berkata, "difilm-film yakuza mereka memanggil senior dengan sebutan Aniki" Hinata melirik ekspresi Sasuke yang masih sama lalu melanjutkan, "Di one piece juga begitu."

"Baka!" Sasuke berdiri dari ranjang meraih rokok yang tergeletak di nakas. One piece? Sasuke saja tidak tahu apa itu _one piece._ Menyalakan rokok yang sudah terjepit di bibirnya.

"G-gomen," Hinata ikut beranjak dari ranjang. Membungkukkan badannya dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan. Berbalik menghadap Hinata yang masih membungkuk. Meraih pundak Hinata agar menegakkan badannya. "Syarat kedua," Sasuke melempar dan menginjak rokok yang masih tersisa banyak. Secara spontan dia mendorong Hinata ke belakang. Hinata yang tidak mengantisipasi tindakan Sasuke langsung terjengkang jatuh di ranjang. "Aku menginginkan ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyingkap baju Hinata.

.

.

 **-continued-**

nb. - mungkin banyak typo terselip atau plot yang... aneh mungkin, so mohon bantuannya.

\- diedit tgl 27/07-16


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **It's Called Life**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, gaje, crack pair, dll**

 **VERSI REVISI (tanda baca hilang hahahahaha)**

 **makasih yang telah mengingatkan :***

 **Tolong diingatkan lagi :D**

.

.

Hinata terbangun saat jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Dia melihat Sasuke masih tertidur memunggungi dirinya. Hinata mengendap-endap ke kamar mandi, berusaha tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia masih enggan untuk beranjak keluar dari selimut yang membungkus dirinya. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pintu kamar mandi. Pikirannya tertuju pada sosok yang berada dibalik pintu itu. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas. Masih segar diingatannya bagaimana dia lepas kendali terhadap Hinata tadi malam.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya. Berjalan menuju meja di dekat balkon. Dia meraih botol wine yang tinggal setengah, sisa semalam. Menuang dalam gelas berkaki panjang, sedikit demi sedikit menyesap rasa wine itu.

Sasuke menyingkap gorden balkon, matanya menerawang pemandangan dibalik kaca. Beberapa anak buahnya mengerubungi Kiba, ekspresi mereka serius. Kiba sesekali mengangguk.

Kembali dia menuang wine dalam gelas. Matanya masih melihat kegiatan di bawah, sementara pendengarannya tertuju bunyi _shower_ di kamar mandi.

Sasuke melirik jam, sudah hampir satu jam Hinata di kamar mandi. ' _Jangan-jangan dia pingsan di dalam,'_ batin Sasuke. Dia meletakkan gelas dan botol wine.

"Buka pintunya," suara Sasuke disertai gedoran di pintu.

"Buka pintunya atau aku dobrak," gedoran semakin keras.

Cklek

Hinata tampak sudah payah melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Menjepit ujung kaitan handuk diantara dada dan dagunya. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya membuka pintu.

"M-maaf, saya kesulitan memakai tangan kiri saya," ucap Hinata sambil memegang handuk ditubuhnya begitu pintu terbuka sempurna.

Sasuke melihat kearah tangan kiri Hinata yang terlihat kaku dan membengkak. Perban yang membalut jari Hinata berwarna merah diujungnya, kembali berdarah. Sasuke menuju lemari besar yang berada disudut kamar. Dengan isyarat tangan, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata mengikutinya.

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk mencari-cari entah apa di lemari. Dia tidak berani bertanya, hanya sekedar menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke mencari pakaian untuknya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke membuka lilitan handuk Hinata, dia sudah menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk Hinata, yukata berwarna biru langit.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Hinata menurunkan tangannya yang berusaha menutupi dadanya. Wajah Hinata memanas karena malu harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Berputar."

Hinata mengikuti perintah Sasuke, dia berputar membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memakaikan yukata ke Hinata. Hinata menunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang kini berada didepannya merapikan yukata dan obi bagian depan.

"Jangan pernah menampilkan wajah malu-malu didepan orang lain. Sasuke berkata dengan wajah datar.

"I-itu, diluar k-keinginan saya...s-saya-," Sasuke mengangkat telunjuknya menempelkan ke bibir Hinata.

"Jangan tergagap."

"Baik." Hinata menghela nafas begitu Sasuke selesai dengan yukata.

...

Hinata menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Sasuke menyuruhnya turun lebih dulu. Di meja besar sebelah pantry, semua orang berkumpul. Meja besar yang dikelilingi 10 kursi itu, baru terisi tujuh orang. Semua berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jas dan semua bergender laki-laki. Hinata bersyukur Sasuke memilihkannya yukata, setidaknya pakaiannya masih bisa resmi.

Hinata berjalan pelan, mencoba melihat wajah-wajah asing. Beberapa wajah sudah dikenal Hinata, walaupun belum tahu nama masing-masing. Begitu mencapai tangga terbawah, semua orang disitu memalingkan muka ke arah Hinata.

Seorang dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Nara Shikamaru. Dia memperkenalkan semua anggota yang berada disitu. Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Juugo, Sai, Suigetsu dan Choji.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Hinata-chan?" Sai dengan senyum andalannya. Dia bertanya seolah bukan dia eksekutor _yubitsume_.

"Lumayan," Hinata tersenyum sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangan kirinya, masih sakit. Imbuhnya.

"Maaf ya, perintah Sasuke mutlak."

Hinata menggeleng, dia mengerti dan tidak menyalahkan Sai. Kesetiaan dan perintah adalah hal yang tidak terbantahkan. Setidaknya dia merasa beruntung terdampar di tempat ini dari pada harus kembali ke hidupnya yang dahulu.

Suasana berubah santai, bahkan Kiba, Choji dan Suigetsu membuat lelucon-lelucon yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah gila rekan-rekannya.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba berceletuk, "Tradisi disini, anggota baru harus menuang sake kepada semua senior."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke Shikamaru, pria itu masih sibuk menyesap rokok disela bibirnya. Jumlah yang disini 8 orang termasuk Sasuke. Berarti 8 cawan sake yang harus Hinata minum juga. 'Mungkin tidak apa-apa hanya 8 cawan,' batin Hinata.

"Diluar masih ada sekitar 20 orang," ucap Shikamaru, seakan mengerti yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"A-apa? Saya harus minum sebanyak itu?", Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan memberikan perintah ke Juugo untuk menyiapkan sake. Sebelumnya Hinata belum pernah meminum minuman beralkohol.

Juugo datang dengan nampan berisi 2 botol sake dan 2 cawan. Dia meletakkan di hadapan Hinata. "Silahkan, Hinata-chan."

"Terima kasih Juugo."

"Kita mulai," Shikamaru menghisap dalam rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya, kemudian mematikan sisa rokok yang masih setengah itu ke asbak.

Giliran pertama yang mendapat tuangan sake adalah Shikamaru. Shikamaru meraih cawan yang sudah dituangi sake oleh Hinata. Dia memperhatikan Hinata berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya. Ketara sekali ini baru pertama kali meminum sake.

Dengan sekali teguk sake dicawan Shikamaru tandas. Hinata dengan gerakan pelan-pelan, menempelkan bibirnya ke mulut cawan. Baru sedikit sake yang masuk ke tenggorokannya, Hinata sudah terbatuk-batuk. _'Rasanya aneh_ , ucap Hinata dalam hati. Walau begitu Hinata tetap menandaskan isi cawannya dan melanjutkan ke orang selanjutnya, Kiba.

Sama seperti Shikamaru, Kiba mengosongkan cawan sake dengan sekali gerakan. Hinata mencoba mengikuti Kiba, namun begitu sake meluncur ke tenggorokannya, lagi-lagi Hinata terbatuk. Wajah Hinata memerah dan sedikit membungkuk menahan agar tidak terbatuk lagi. _Bertahanlah,_ Hinata menegakkan badannya. Kembali menuang botol sake ke cawan ketiga, giliran Sai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" Sai tersenyum menerima cawan dari Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng dan melanjutkan kegiliran selanjutnya. Tepat setelah cawan kelima, Hinata berlari ke wastafel, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Sakura yang baru datang, terkaget melihat semua orang berkumpul di meja makan. Lebih tepatnya meja serba guna.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya kepada salah seorang yang berdiri menghalangi pandangannya.

Orang itu hanya berucap, "Tradisi anak baru."

"Apa?!" Sakura naik pitam mendengar kata tradisi anak baru

Dia berteriak agar orang-orang menyingkir dari jalannya. Begitu matanya melihat Hinata yang masih menunduk diwastafel, Sakura langsung menghampiri.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?," Sakura memijit tengkuk Hinata.

Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Saya baik-baik saja."

"Siapa yang memerintahkan melakukan tradisi ini sekarang, hah?" bentak Sakura ke semua orang yang berada disitu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan ini, hah?" suara Sakura kian meninggi.

Semua orang serempak menunjuk Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengumamkan kata andalannya, "merepotkan."

Choji dan Shino menepuk pundak Shikamaru, Sai memberikan senyum, Juugo dan Suigetsu menahan tawa melihat kemarahan Sakura. Sedangkan Kiba berbisik ditelinga Shikamaru, "mati kau, Shika,"

"Merepotkan"

"Shi-ka-ma-ru!,"

Sakura menerjang Shikamaru, menyarangkan pukulan ke wajah Shikamaru. Semua yang berada disitu hanya terdiam tidak berani menenangkan Sakura yang sedang emosi. Mereka mengakui kekuatan Sakura berada satu tingkat dibawah Sasuke.

Shikamaru tidak berniat membela diri ataupun membalas. Dia hanya mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit. Berdebat dengan Sakura hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga dan waktu karena Sakura selalu bisa membantah apapun yang dilontarkan Shikamaru.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru... berani-beraninya kau menjahili Hinata-chan yang sedang sakit?," desis Sakura.

Sakura bersiap meninju wajah Shikamaru lagi, namun terhenti karena Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sakura.

"Hentikan, Sakura,"

Tangan Sakura yang sudah terarah ke wajah Shikamaru turun perlahan. Menyentakkan tangan Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun..." Tangan Sasuke terangkat menghentikan aksi protes Sakura.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, dengan langkah sempoyongan, Hinata mendekat.

Lanjutkan, Sasuke memberikan botol sake kepada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk kemudian menegakkan badannya.

"Sasuke-kun... ," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menggubris Sakura, dia menyodorkan cawan kosong. Hinata meraih cawan lalu mengisinya dengan sake dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Dia sendiri mengisi cawan kosong miliknya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata disela-sela meminum sakenya. Hinata terlihat enggan meneguk sakenya, namun hanya sebentar sedetik kemudian cawan Hinata sudah tandas. Muka Hinata berubah pucat, perutnya kembali bergejolak. Lagi-lagi Hinata berlari ke wastafel memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi.

Suasana diruangan berubah menjadi senyap, mereka yang tadinya ribut mengolok-olok Shikamaru karena kena tinju Sakura, terdiam. Perhatian mereka mengarah ke gadis yang muntah di wastafel. Bahkan Sakura sudah terisak-isak di belakang Sasuke, tidak tega melihat keadaan Hinata.

Begitu selesai, Hinata mendekat ke meja lagi. Kembali menuang sake, dengan tangan gemetar dia menyerahkan ke Juugo.

Juugo memandang Hinata dengan kasihan, menentang Sasukepun tidak mungkin. Dengan cepat Juugo menandaskan sakenya. Hinata mengangkat cawan, mendekatkan ke mulutnya. Matanya sudah tidak bisa fokus melihat. Kepalanya terasa berat.

Sebelum Hinata meneguknya, tangan Sasuke meraih cawan Hinata dan meminumnya. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu tercengang. Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya menyodorkan cawan yang kosong dan menyuruh melanjutkan. Sampai tradisi minum sake berakhir giliran Hinata digantikan oleh Sasuke.

...

Shikamaru memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk diam disampingnya. Mereka sudah berada di mobil, perjalanan menuju Iwa. Semenjak keluar dari rumah, Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Shikamaru menyodorkan map yang tergeletak di _dashboard_ kepada Sasuke. Dahi Sasuke menyerngit setelah membuka dan melihat isi dari kertas itu. Dia melanjutkan membaca dengan teliti dan sesekali melihat ulang kertas yang sudah dibacanya.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen," desis Sasuke.

"Penyelidikan yang kami lakukan mengarah kepada Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Klan Sarutobi memperlihatkan taringnya, huh," Sasuke memasukkan kembali kertas-kertas laporan itu kedalam map.

"Ada info yang lebih menarik, Hiruzen dan Hyuga Mei memiliki hubungan dekat," ucap Shikamaru. Sesekali Shikamaru melihat kearah spion, memperhatikan kendaraan dibelakang mereka. Juugo, Shino, Sai dan Suigetsu berada di mobil belakang.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hyuga Mei istri kedua dari Hyuga Hiashi, kau tahu kan siapa Hiashi?" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Ayah Hinata," Sasuke menghela nafas, "dia sudah menceritakan asal-usulnya semalam. Sepertinya ini semakin menarik."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju, "Sebaiknya jangan sampai si tua Hiashi ataupun istrinya tahu kalau Hinata berada dipihak kita,"

Sasuke membuka jendela mobil, kemudian menyalakan sebatang rokok, "Justru aku ingin sebaliknya."

"Kau ingin semua orang termasuk Hyuga dan Uchiha tahu tentang Hinata?," Shikamaru kaget dengan pemikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya, menghembuskan kepulan asap melewati jendela sampingnya. "Begitulah."

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan Hinata?"

"Mungkin, tapi pertemuanku dengan wanita kecil itu sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan,"

"Wanita?" Shikamaru sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Dia sangat yakin semalam bahkan kemarin awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke selalu menyebut gadis kecil bukan wanita kecil.

"Jadi kau sudah mengubah Hinata dari gadis menjadi wanita,huh?" Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Shikamaru ikut membuka jendela di sampingnya. Membiarkan angin menerpa sebagian wajahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Sasuke yang terkesan seenaknya sendiri.

Tangan kanan Shikamaru meraih kotak rokok yang berada di _dashboard_ sedangkan tangan kiri tetap berada dikemudi.

"Dasar pedofil," gumam Shikamaru.

"Aku dengar itu."

Shikamaru terkekeh mendengar kekesalan dalam kata Sasuke. "Kemungkinan ada keterlibatan pihak luar yang membantu Hiruzen."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, sangat tidak mungkin hanya mengandalkan klan Sarutobi dia berani menyerang Uchiha terang-terangan." Sasuke memperhatikan jam yang melingkari tangan kirinya. "Lewat jalan pintas,"

Shikamaru memotong jalan untuk melewati jalan sempit diseberang. Aksinya membuat mobil-mobil yang berlawanan memberikan klakson panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau Hyuga terlibat? Kau akan membunuh Hinata?" Shikamaru melirik Sasuke

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "mungkin."

Shikamaru tersenyum geli. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya kutukan Hyuga benar adanya."

"Kau percaya mitos seperti itu?" Sasuke mendengus, seorang Shikamaru yang selalu berpikir rasional mempercayai mitos tak berdasar seperti itu.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya, "hanya sekedar pendapat. Normalnya kau akan berkata iya atau tidak, sekarang muncul kata mungkin. Ajaib sekali"

Dalam hati Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya menyangkal kata-kata Shikamaru. Toh, memang kenyataannya tetua Uchiha selalu berkata kalau wanita Hyuga merupakan ancaman bagi para pria Uchiha.

Pertama kalu melihat mata perak Hinata, Sasuke seolah merasa sesuatu yang beda. Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan itu. Insting Sasuke berbisik, tidak ada kepura-puraan dari sikap yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Apalagi setelah Hinata menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya, namun dia tetap bersikap hati-hati.

Contoh nyata korban dari mitos konyol itu adalah sepupunya yang bernama Nagato. Dulunya bermarga Uchiha namun karena campur tangan klan Hyuga, sekarang ini dia bermarga Hyuga. Ibunya bermarga Hyuga sedangkan ayahnya Uchiha. Orang tua Nagato tidak pernah menikah karena tidak mungkin mendapat restu dari kedua belah pihak klan.

Perlakuan Hyuga terhadap Nagato tidak jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha, sama-sama menganggap dirinya bukan anggota klan.

"Itachi juga memiliki masalah yang sama denganmu," suara Shikamaru membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Gadis berambut biru itu bermarga Hyuga?"

"Benar, walaupun dia tidak memiliki mata perak".

"Mampus kau Itachi!" Sasuke menyeringai memdengar hal ini.

"Ucapkan itu pada dirimu sendiri," timpal Shikamaru.

"Urusai!"

...

Desain rumah Obito bergaya Eropa dengan pilar-pilar tinggi di bagian teras. Disekitar terdapat banyak pohon rindang, kesan pertama melihat adalah hunian yang nyaman dan tenang. Namun, kesan tenang itu hilang saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam berjaga disetiap sudut bangunan rumah. Mereka berlalu lalang dengan alat komunikasi yang menempel ditelinga. Peristiwa penyerangan Obito membuat penjagaan disekitarnya diperketat.

Baru saja Sasuke dan kawan-kawan mencapai pintu gerbang, mereka disambut dengan prosedur pengamanan. Mereka digeledah satu persatu. Nama Uchiha yang disandang Sasuke pun tak mampu meloloskannya dari pemeriksaan.

Setelah menyita sementara senjata milik rombongan Sasuke, mereka dipersilahkan masuk. Sasuke dan Shikamaru masuk kedalam kamar Obito, sedangkan yang lain menunggu di ruang tamu.

Wanita yang sedang menunggui Obito mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendekat. Obito terbaring dengan perban melilit kepala, tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku keluar dulu," bisik wanita itu ditelinga Obito. Wanita itu mengangguk kearah Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Sudah tahu pelakunya?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Mana aku tahu, musuhku banyak Sasuke," Obito tersenyum simpul.

"Pantas saja kau bahkan merebut kekasih orang lain," sindir Sasuke.

Obito tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke, dia mencoba beringsut mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa duduk bersandar.

"Bagaimana dengan Izuna?"

Obito melirik kearah Shikamaru, merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan masalah internal Uchiha saat ada pihak luar.

Seakan tahu yang dimaksud Obito, Sasuke berucap, "tak perlu khawatir, Shikamaru tangan kananku,"

"Terserah saja," Obito tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Kasus Izuna hampir menemukan titik terang," ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu, ya." Obito menghela nafas, "saat itu tiba aku sendiri yang akan mengeksekusi orang yang membunuh Izuna dengan tanganku."

"Hn," Sasuke menyerahkan map yang tadi sempat dibacanya.

Obito membaca sambil mengeram menahan amarah. Hanya sebentar saja dia membaca, setelah itu dikembalikan lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan klan Sarutobi?"

"Kau juga menambah masalah dengan mengambil Nohara Rin dari tangan Sarutobi Asuma."

Obito terdiam dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Rin yang tadi diluar mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.Continued.

.

.

Special thanks :

Sasuhia69, **hiru nesaan** , anislh, anonym, hyachint uchiha, siroi tensi, aindri961, lovely sasuhina, hip-hipHuraHura, Baby Niz 137, keiko-buu89 dan semua yg membaca cerita ini.

.

Nb. Mungkin masih banyak typo yang nyelip, alur atau plot yang kurang pas, so mohon bantuannya. Sangat menunggu kritik dan saran agar part selanjutnya lebih baik. Arigato :)

28/06-16


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **It's Called Life**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, gaje,** **rate M untuk bahasa kasar, CRACK PAIR** **, dll**

Hinata dan Choji sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Kiba yang meninju samsak berkali-kali. Semenjak keberangkatan rombongan Sasuke ke Iwa satu minggu lalu, Kiba menjadi aneh. Saat ditanya, dia beralasan kesal karena tidak diikut sertakan ke Iwa. Kekanakan sekali.

"Dia aneh," gumam Hinata sambil mengunyah apel hijau yang dia ambil dari kulkas.

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah biasa seperti itu," ucap Choji dengan sekantong kripik dipangkuannya.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk "Kata Sakura, sudah beberapa hari ini dia melakukan hal yang sama," telunjuk Hinata mengarah ke Kiba.

Choji menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli, "kalau lapar nanti juga berhenti."

Hinata mengangguk lagi ikut membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Choji. Mereka kembali memperhatikan Kiba dalam diam.

"Hinata-chan,"

"Iya?" Hinata memutuskan pandangan ke Kiba beralih kesosok disampingnya, Choji.

"Apa kau benar Hyuga?," mata Choji menyipit penasaran. Wajahnya menatap lurus Hinata.

"Emm..." Hinata tidak langsung menjawab dia masih menguyah apel sambil memasang mode berpikir, "menurutmu?", Hinata mengerlingkan matanya ke Choji. Dia ingin menggoda Choji yang menampilkan wajah penasaran yang menurutnya lucu. Pipi _cubby_ Choji bertambah bulat saat dia penasaran seperti ini.

Choji tersedak kripik, "uhuuk..uhuuk."

Hinata menyodorkan botol air mineral yang belum sempat dia buka kepada Choji.

"Aku serius, Hinata-chan!" bentak Choji hingga sisa remahan kripik dimulutnya sedikit menyembur ke wajah Hinata.

"Maaf...maaf..., aku memang dari Hyuga." Hinata meringis membersihkan wajahnya dari semprotan Choji kemudian kembali menggigit apel yang tinggal beberapa gigitan, "tapi itu dulu, sekarang namaku Hinata. Hanya Hinata," imbuhnya dengan mulut penuh.

"Kenapa?" Choji membeo dengan wajah penasaran.

Kiba yang mendengar percakapan mereka, menghentikan latihannya dan meloncat duduk ditengah-tengah diantara Choji dan Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar Hyuga? " ulang Kiba. "Malapetaka! Bukankah Hyuga dan Uchiha tidak baik?" teriak Kiba dengan memberi tanda dengan kedua tangannya saat mengucapkan tidak baik.

Hinata menyerngit membaui tubuh Kiba, "kau bau," ucapnya beranjak menjauh sambil mengibaskan tangan dan menutup hidung. Choji juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata disertai suara ingin muntah

"Sialan kau bau sekali," teriak Choji. "Minggir sana!" ditendangnya tulang kering Kiba sebelum beranjak dari sofa.

"Hei...," teriak Kiba melihat Choji berjalan menjauh bersama Hinata. Merasa tersinggung karena ditinggal begitu saja. "Dasar gendut, baumu itu yang lebih busuk dari sampah." Kiba menudingkan tangan kearah Choji lalu tersenyum miring. Kata gendut bagi Choji adalah kata-kata keramat yang tidak boleh diucapkan disekitarnya.

Dan benar saja begitu mendengar kata 'gendut', Choji menghentikan langkahnya. Ekspresinya berubah keras secepatnya dia memutar tubuhnya ke hadapan Kiba.

"Apa kau bilang?gendut, hah?!," mata Choji melotot.

Hinata yang berada disamping Choji bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Choji yang berubah garang. Tangan Hinata terjulur meraih lengan Choji, namun kalah cepat dengan gerakan Choji mendekati Kiba.

Kiba tertawa keras, Choji termakan omongannya. "Iya, Gen-" bruuuk, pukulan Choji menghentikan ucapan Kiba. Tidak hanya sekali pukul, Choji menendang perut Kiba yang telah tersungkur di lantai.

Hinata menjerit kaget melihat Choji yang sedang kalap. Dia berusaha menarik lengan Choji tapi tepisan Choji membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang. Hinata berdiri dan mengusap bokongnya yang sakit. "Hentikan, please!".

"Bilang sekali lagi?" geram Choji tanpa berhenti memukuli Kiba.

Kiba sendiri tertawa menerima pukulan Choji dan berusaha berdiri. Mengelap pinggiran mulutnya yang berdarah. "Genduuut," ucap Kiba sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dengan memainkan nada suaranya lalu kembali tertawa. Dia senang akhirnya ada lawan untuk mengurangi kekesalannya.

"Sialan kau!"

Choji kembali menyerang Kiba, menghujani dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Kali ini dengan semangat Kiba berusaha mengimbangi dengan menangkis lalu membalas semua pukulan dan tendangan Choji.

Sementara Hinata hanya berteriak dan mondar-mandir bingung mencari cara untuk menghentikan mereka. Dia terlalu takut mendekati Choji atau Kiba apalagi untuk memisahkan mereka.

Braaaak

Tendangan Kiba mengenai pinggang Choji yang membuatnya terjatuh diatas meja kaca. Kiba bersiap menimpa tubuh Choji yang masih terlentang dipuing-puing kaca meja, tapi dengan gesit Choji berguling ke samping. Kiba hanya menimpa lantai. "Sial!" desis Kiba.

"Wah ada pesta ya?,"

Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Sai tolong hentikan mereka,"

Sai yang baru datang berjalan lurus ke arah Choji dan Kiba yang masih baku hantam. Dia melewati Hinata seakan keberadaan Hinata disana tidak ada. "S-sai..." Sai mengabaikan panggilan Hinata, menggulung lengan sampai siku dan membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya. "Kalian tidak sopan bersenang-senang sendiri," ucapnya sambil menendang Kiba dan Choji.

Sontak tindakan Sai membuat Kiba dan Choji balik menyerangnya. Mereka bertiga saling pukul dan tendang. Tidak peduli siapa lawan siapa. Asal tendang saja. Hinata kembali berteriak panik.

"Tadaima..." ucap Suigetsu, Shino dan Juugo serempak.

Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga. "T-tolong p-pisahkan mereka, aku... m-mereka.." kata-kata Hinata terputus berganti dengan tangis.

Juugo menghela Hinata yang masih menangis untuk duduk di sofa. Suigetsu dan Shino saling pandang seakan tahu apa yang ada dikepala masing-masing, mereka menghambur ke arena adu pukul. Mereka ikut bergabung memukul menendang siapapun yang kena.

Hinata yang baru mendudukkan diri di sofa hampir terlonjak berdiri melihat Suigetsu dan Shino ikut bergabung dengan keributan sebelumnya. Tapi dengan cepat Juugo menggeleng dan menahan Hinata untuk duduk.

"Itu sudah biasa terjadi diantara kami, Hinata-chan." Mata Juugo mengawasi gerombolan yang saling memukul itu. "Kami menganggap kegiatan itu sebagai olahraga." Kata Juugo sambil menunjuk arah depan.

Hinata menganga tidak percaya dengan ucapan Juugo, tangisnya terhenti berganti dengan kekagetan. Berkelahi sebagai olah raga? Sedikit terdengar aneh bagi Hinata.

"Kau tahu?" Juugo mengubah posisinya menghadap Hinata dengan menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke sofa, "Barang-barang disini tidak ada yang bertahan lama, apalagi kalau Sasuke ikut gila seperti mereka. Itulah kenapa ruangan lantai satu sangat luas dan tidak ada sekat sama sekali."

"B-benarkah?" bulu kuduk Hinata meremang membayangkan kengerian mereka saat mereka semua merusak barang-barang.

Juugo mengangguk membenarkan, buru-buru dia menambahkan, "Tapi..." Juugo menggantungkan penjelasannya. Kedua tangan Juugo meraih wajah Hinata yang melihat teman-temannya dengan ekspresi ngeri untuk menghadap wajahnya. "Kami tidak semengerikan itu, Hinata-chan. Setelah saling pukul kami kembali seperti semula kok."

Hinata menatap Juugo yang tersenyum lembut. Dalam benaknya Hinata menyangkal kata-kata Juugo, mana ada berkelahi dengan teman sendiri tanpa alasan jelas dibilang tidak mengerikan. Hinata menghela nafas dan menepis tangan Juugo yang masih menahan wajahnya agar berhadapan.

"Setidaknya hentikan mereka, Juugo" mata Hinata kembali melihat perkelahian absurd. Suara bedebam, umpatan, makian dan tawa saling ejek mewarnai aksi mereka. Hinata kembali memekik dan sontak mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa saat tubuh Suigetsu terlempar di dekat kakinya diikuti lemparan kursi kayu.

Suigetsu mengerang memegangi pundaknya. "Shino sialan!" dia berteriak kemudian berdiri menggerakkan pundaknya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Teriakan dari arah pintu masuk sontak menghentikan mereka, seakan mereka membeku. Secara serempak mereka melihat sosok yang berteriak itu. Sakura.

"Kalian semua bersihkan kekacauan ini sebelum Sasuke pulang!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kekacauan yang telah mereka perbuat. "Dan kau Juugo, jangan coba-coba menggoda Hinata. Jaga jarak!"

Juugo yang merasa namanya disebut langsung beringsut menjauhi Hinata. Sedangkan lima orang yang lain buru-buru membenahi sisa-sisa kegiatan 'olahraga' mereka. Mereka memilih merepotkan diri berbenah daripada berurusan dengan Sakura.

...

Bruuuk

Tendangan Sasuke mengenai wajah orang yang digantung terbalik di depannya. Jarak kepalanya dan lantai hanya sejengkal. Dengan nafas tersegal dan darah yang membasahi wajahnya, orang itu hanya merintih kesakitan.

"Siapa bosmu?," suara Sasuke tidak menunjukkan emosinya. Suaranya lirih seakan berbisik walaupun begitu aura kemarahan tidak bisa pungkiri. Suasana ruang bawah tanah yang temaram dan dingin menambah sesak.

Dengan susah payah orang itu berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya. "S-saya t-tidak t-tau,"

Sasuke kembali menyarangkan tendangan ke wajah orang itu. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat marah bahkan ekspresi wajahnya terlalu datar. Shikamaru yang sejak tadi mengotak-atik ponselnya di pojokan, menghela nafas melihat Sasuke yang belum juga mampu membuat orang itu berbicara. Padahal wajah dan tubuh orang itu sudah babak belur dihajar Sasuke.

Shikamaru berdiri menghampiri Sasuke. "Biar aku urus," kata Shikamaru sambil menyentuh pundak Sasuke. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya memberikan tanda agar Sasuke keluar. Sekali lagi Sasuke menyepak kepala orang itu sebelum meninggalkan dia bersama Shikamaru. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Shikamaru lebih bisa diandalkan untuk membuat orang berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga.

Shikamaru menyimpan ponsel yang dia pegang di saku kemeja dibalik jasnya. "Ini benar-benar merepotkan," Shikamaru sudah bersiap menyalakan rokoknya dan berjongkok menjajarkan posisi di dekat orang yang digantung terbalik itu.

"Chiriku atau dikenal dengan nama Achi, imigran gelap dari Cina memiliki seorang istri yang sedang hamil. Anak perempuan manis yang memiliki lesung pipi," Shikamaru menghentikan kata-katanya melihat ekspresi Chiriku berubah dengan cepat. Sejenak dia menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskan ke wajah Chiriku.

"Setiap pagi istrimu selalu mengantar anak gadis kecil menunggu bus di pertigaan dekat rumahmu. Bagaimana jadinya kalau bus yang seharusnya mengantarkan anakmu yang manis itu malah menabrak mereka?"

"J-jangan l-libat-kan m-mere-ka," suara Chiriku bergetar menahan sesak, sakit dan khawatir dengan keadaan keluargannya.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke wajah Chiriku. Kali ini Chiriku terbatuk-batuk menghirup asap rokok di wajahnya.

"Nasib mereka berada pada keputusanmu." Shikamaru berdiri. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"T-tung-gu a-aku akan mem-beritahu s-semua-nya."

Shikamaru sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan tenaga, Chiriku pun menyerah. "Turunkan dia," perintah Shikamaru kepada dua orang yang sejak tadi menjaga tali yang mengikat Chiriku. Mereka mengangguk dan langsung memutus tali menggunakan senjata sejenis katana. Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya kembali menuju Chiriku, begitu bunyi bedebam jatuh terdengar.

"Jadi… bisa kita mulai?" kata Shikamaru disertai seringai kemenangan.

….

Sasuke memilih menenggak bir kaleng dingin begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dua salah satu klub malam milik Obito. Sudah lebih dari empat kaleng bir dingin dia habiskan sambil menunggu Shikamaru menyelesaikan introgasinya. Sasuke berdiri memperhatikan pemandangan di bawahnya lewat jendela kaca satu arah dari dalam ruang kerja Obito. Malam ini para pengunjung klub malam Obito ramai ditambah dengan adanya _live show sexy dancer_ yang sebenarnya lebih mendekati _striptise dancer._

Para penari dengan pakaian minim itu melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya seiring dengan alunan musik. Tak jarang mereka melakukan gerakan seduktif yang mampu membuat mata pengunjung terpaku menelan ludah. Namun ada juga yang tidak peduli dengan pertunjukkan itu, mereka yang hanya sekedar melepas stress dengan minum-minum bersama rekan-rekannya.

Sesekali Sasuke menghisap rokok yang bertengger jari kirinya kemudian diselingi meminum bir dari tangan kanannya. Dengan mata yang masih menatap dengan enggan pemandangan di bawah. Pikirannya berkecamuk banyak hal.

Bunyi pintu terbuka mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunan. "Bagaimana?" kata Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisi berdiri menghadap kaca. Dari pantulan kaca di depannya, dia dapat melihat Shikamaru memasuki ruangan itu.

Shikamaru menarik kursi di depan meja kerja Obito dan duduk, "dapat satu nama. Sarutobi Asuma." Shikamaru membuka rokok yang tersimpan di kantong jasnya lalu menyalakannya.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu" jawab Sasuke acuh.

Shikamaru mendengus sembari menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, "Lalu kenapa kita repot-repot membuang tenaga membuat orang itu bicara hal yang sudah kau ketahui?" Diraihnya satu kaleng bir dingin di meja yang masih tersisa. Membuka tutup kaleng dan meneguk lambat-lambat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab kata-kata Shikamaru. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada kerumunan orang dilantai bawah.

"Apa langkah selanjutnya?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya yang basah karena sisa bir.

"Pulang."

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke. Hampir satu minggu mereka di Iwa hanya untuk memburu para pelaku pengeroyokan Obito dan sekarang setelah menemukan dalangnya, Sasuke hanya berucap 'pulang'.

"Bagaimana dengan Sarutobi Asuma?" kejar Shikamaru penasaran.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya memunggungi jendela kaca, mengambil lagi kaleng bir di meja. "Bukan urusanku lagi, biarkan saja Obito yang menyelesaikan."

Shikamaru menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bir yang berada ditangannya.

"Sasuke, ada barang baru di sini kau mau coba?"

"Tidak tertarik,"

Shikamaru yang baru menghisap rokoknya terbatuk kecil. Tanpa mengubah posisi nya, dia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Biasanya kau paling bersemangat untuk mencicipi barang baru. Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" ujar Shikamaru dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

"Jangan bilang saat ini kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita lain selain wanita cilik Hyuga?" lanjutnya. Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan kekehannya melihat Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan ucapannya. "Hanya sekali menyentuh kau langsung terikat erat dengannya. Sugoi!" Jempol Shikamaru teracung ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke melempar kaleng birnya ke Shikamaru yang masih terkekeh dengan analisanya. Sasuke tidak menyangkal atau membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru yang menurutnya buang-buang tenaga untuk mendebatnya. Shikamaru mengaduh kecil sambil mengusap keningnya yang kena lemparan kaleng.

"Wanita Hyuga memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Hei..hei.. jangan menatapku seperti itu," Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya, begitu Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Dilihat dari badannya, wanita cilik Hyuga itu tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil,"

"Hentikan membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu," Sasuke melangkah keluar.

Shikamaru mengikuti Sasuke dibelakang. Dia masih saja terkekeh geli melihat tampang jengkel Sasuke. Untung saja ada rokok yang bertengger manis dibibirnya sehingga kekehannya tidak begitu terdengar.

...

Sakura yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya berupa jas putih khas dokter, berjalan meninggalkan ruangan UGD menuju ruangannya sambil memijit tengkuknya. Sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mengusir rasa pening yang agak mengganggu. Akhir-akhir ini kepalanya memang sering pusing dan kadang disertai mual. Apalagi dia belum sempat makan malam karena setelah kunjungan rutin di rumah Sasuke, Sakura langsung menuju tempat kerja resminya di rumah sakit Konoha.

Setiba ruangannya, Sakura meraih biskuit dengan selai strawberry dan sekaleng teh dari laci mejanya. Dia selalu menyiapkan cemilan saat mendapat giliran shift malam seperti saat ini. Begadang dimalam hari membuat perutnya selalu berteriak lapar.

Getar ponsel di meja, menghentikan Sakura untuk membuka bungkus kedua biskuit kesukaannya itu. Nama Naruto tertera dilayar. Sakura bimbang antara menerima panggilan itu atau mengabaikan saja. Sekilas diliriknya jam dinding diatas pintu ruangannya. Jam 11 malam. Untuk apa malam begini Naruto menelponnya, batin Sakura. Dengan enggan Sakura menggeser tombol berwarna hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun,"

Sakura dapat mendengar suara hentakan musik memekakkan telingan dibelakang suara Naruto.

"Iya, Sasuke kun tidak ada di Konoha." Sakura sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga terganggu dengan kebisingan diponselnya. "Kenapa kau menelponku malam-malam begini? Hah kau ingin info apa?" Sakura sedikit berteriak mengimbangi suara dibelakang Naruto. "Kau tahu info itu mahal harganya, Naruto-kun. Kalau kau sudah memikirkan penawaran yang lebih baik hubungi aku lagi oke? Bye-bye," secara sepihak Sakura menutup telepon. Dia tersenyum geli membayangkan Naruto marah-marah diseberang sana.

"Dasar laki-laki" gerutu Sakura.

...

Hinata terbangun saat cahaya matahari menembus jendela. Jendela kamar yang ditempati Hinata menghadap kearah matahari terbit. Dia sengaja tidak menutup tirai lapis kedua yang lebih tebal agar cahaya matahari pagi menyapanya. Mata Hinata mengerjap perlahan. Sambil menggeliat dia mengingat-ingat sepertinya tadi malam Sasuke menghampirinya saat setengah tidur. Atau jangan-jangan itu mimpi? Bahkan samar-samar diingatannya dia dan Sasuke melakukan -blush- wajah Hinata memerah mengingat hal itu. 'Bodoh, kalau tadi malam itu mimpi, aku sudah mimpi jorok,' pekik Hinata dalam hati. Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya berharap pikirannya tidak dipenuhi hal-hal 'aneh'.

Hinata mengangkat sedikit selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Memperhatikan pakaiannya yang masih sama dengan yang dia pakai semalam. Hanya kaos kebesaran milik Sasuke yang dia pinjam. Lebih tepatnya yang dia jadikan pakaian tidur semenjak dia disini. 'Berarti hanya mimpi,' batinnya menyakinkan. Dia mengangguk-angguk memantapkan argumennya. 'Tapi terasa nyata,' raungnya dalam hati.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke jam digital diatas nakas. Jam 10. 'Pantas matahari sudah tinggi,' pikir Hinata. Niatnya untuk kembali memejamkan mata urung dia lakukan. "Jam 10?" teriak Hinata. Buru-buru Hinata menendang selimutnya bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar mandi, wangi sabun yang biasa Sasuke gunakan menguar menyapa hidung Hinata. "seperti baru digunakan, jangan-jangan Sasuke memang pulang," Hinata berbicara sendiri. Matanya memindai seluruh sudut kamar mandi. Kosong . "Hah..Terserah sajalah" putusnya.

...

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian santai Hinata memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah mengisi perutnya yang sangat-sangat kelaparan. Dia menuruni tangga dengan bersenandung kecil. Di dapur Hinata melihat Homura -pria tengah baya yang bekerja sebagai pengurus rumah Sasuke- yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ohayou Homura," sapa Hinata begitu berada di belakang Homura. Tangan Hinata meraih satu kursi di meja makan.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan," ucap sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sambil memberikan senyum kepada Hinata tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Akan segera saya siapkan sarapannya."

Hinata mengangguk dan berucap "Terima kasih Homura."

Dengan cekatan Homura mengeringkan tangannya dan menghidangkan sarapan pagi untuk Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap kagum kearah Homura. Gerakan menuang teh dalam cangkir dan menyiapkan sandwich seukuran sekali suap dengan begitu anggun. Seperti butler-butler profesional.

"Silahkan Hinata-chan"

Hinata mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepada Homura, begitu sarapan terhidang di depannya. Dia memakan dengan lahap seperti orang kelaparan. Homura sendiri kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piring yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi ini pelacur Sasuke yang baru?"

Buru-buru Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang begitu mendengar kata 'pelacur'. Selera makannya hilang begitu melihat wanita dengan rambut merah menatapnya tajam sambil berkacak pinggang. Meletakkan kembali sandwich kesekian yang hampir masuk kemulutnya. Homura juga ikut memutar tubuhnya melihat sosok yang bersuara itu.

"Karin-san, anda mau sarapan?" sapa Homura.

"Aku tidak sudi satu meja dengan pelacur ini"

Hinata menghela nafas kasar. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertanya siapa dan apa maksud orang itu. Dia berdiri dari kursi dengan membawa piring yang masih ada beberapa potong sandwich, lalu melewati Karin yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau mau kemana pelacur? Aku belum selesai denganmu!" suara Karin meninggi begitu melihat Hinata mengabaikannya.

"Berhenti kataku!," Karin menarik lengan Hinata, membuat piring yang dibawanya terjatuh dan pecah. Hinata memandang sandwichnya yang berserakan di lantai dengan wajah muram.

"Biar saya yang membereskan" Homura sudah muncul di samping Hinata dengan membawa sapu dan pengki.

"Kau-" Karin menunjuk wajah Hinata, "-siapa? berani sekali memanfaatkan Sasuke?"

Masih enggan menanggapi, Hinata menyentakkan lengan yang masih dipegang Karin.

"Sarapanku...," ucap Hinata masih melihat lantai kotor meratapi nasip sandwichnya.

Karin semakin emosi dengan sikap acuh Hinata. Plaaaak. Tangan Karin menampar pipi kiri Hinata.

Tamparan Karin membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai yang dibersihkan Homura ke wajah Karin.

Homura yang masih membersihkan pecahan piring terkesiap mendengar tamparan itu, "Karin-san apa yang anda lakukan pada Hinata-chan?" Homura menghampiri Hinata, "Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa panas. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku tidak suka pelacur sepertimu." jawaban ketus Karin membuat Hinata kembali memandangnya dengan pandangan menilai.

Diperhatikannya penampilan Karin dari atas sampai ke bawah. Bibir dipoles semerah warna rambutnya, tank top berwarna pink pucat dan rok mini hitam membungkus tubuh berisi milik Karin, tas tangan berwarna perak, sebatang rokok bertengger manis di jari kirinya. Penampilannya dilengkapi dengan highheel berwarna merah setinggi 7cm yang seakan memamerkan kaki jenjangnya. Hinata mendengus.

"Lihat penampilan siapa yang lebih mirip pelacur," cibir Hinata.

"K-kau...," Karin merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Hinata. Wajahnya bersemu memerah menahan amarah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata sambil menampilkan wajah polosnya, "Aku benar kan?" lanjutnya. Melihat Karin yang tidak membantah, Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan ruangan menuju taman belakang.

"Sudahlah Karin-san," Homura mencoba menenangkan Karin yang masih belum beranjak. "Hinata-chan sama sekali tidak mengganggu siapapun disini. Sasuke-sama juga tidak keberatan berbagi kamar dengan Hinata-chan," lanjut Homura.

"A-apa? Sasuke-kun dan pelacur itu satu kamar?" Karin membelalakkan matanya mendengar informasi yang baru didengarnya. Sejenak kemudian Karin tertawa. "Ini lucu Homura, maksudku, kau tau kan Sasuke-kun lebih sering bersenang-senang di _love hotel_ , bahkan tidak pernah membawa wanita ke kamarnya disini. Apa ini pertanda buruk?"

Himura terdiam tidak berani menyela Karin.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan seperti apa wanita yang dibicarakan oleh para penggosip di luar sana dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ternyata dia Hyuga, itu luar biasa" lanjut Karin. Dia melangkah menuju sofa yang berada di tengan ruangan. Kembali menghisap rokoknya. Menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"Homura, aku minta kopi," perintah Karin.

"Segera saya siapkan." Homura segera meninggalkan Karin menuju dapur.

Karin menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa sambil menoleh ke arah taman belakang. Wanita yang baru saja dia tampar sedang berlarian kejar mengejar dengan seekor anjing putih. Sepintas seperti anak kecil yang bahagia bermain dengan mainannya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," Karin menggumam.

Hyuga Neji. Satu nama itu muncul ketika dia melihat mata yang sama pada wanita yang berlarian dengan anjing itu. Mereka sama-sama Hyuga, batin Karin.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Karin berandai-andai, jika saja 5 tahun yang lalu dirinya tidak mengacaukan bisnis yang dirintis Hyuga Neji, akankah Neji dan dirinya akan menjadi pasangan bahagia. Kadang perasaannya merasa bersalah pada Neji tentang semua yang telah dia lakukan, namun Karin bertekad tidak akan merendahkan harga dirinya dengan meminta maaf.

Karin tau bahwa baik Neji maupun dirinya tidak mungkin bersama. Jadi kekacauan yang dia buat bukan pemicu berakhirnya hubungan mereka tapi pembuka jalan keluar bagi mereka.

Semua yang telah Karin lakukan, bukannya tanpa alasan. Shimura Danzo –ayah karin- telah menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki yang menurutnya lebih menguntungkan. Terlebih ayah Karin memiliki dendam pribadi dengan keluarga Hyuga. Akan sangat sulit untuk memaksakan hubungan itu kedepannya. Shimura Danzo bahkan memberikan ancaman yaitu menuruti perintahnya atau melihat Neji mati.

Pilihan kedua terlalu sulit bagi Karin, melihat orang yang dicintainya mati akan sangat menyakitkan. Akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk menghancurkan usaha yang dirintis Neji. Dengan begitu Neji membencinya dan meninggalkannya. Lebih baik Neji yang meninggalkannya karena Karin tidak akan mampu menjauhkan diri dari Neji.

"Silahkan Karin-san", ucapan Homura membuat Karin sedikit terkaget. Lamunannya buyar begitu butler setia Sasuke ini meletakkan kopinya.

Karin hanya menganggukkan kepala dan kembali memandang si Hyuuga yang kekanak-kanakan.

...

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahi melihat isi pesan yang dikirim Karin. Karin mengabarkan dirinya sudah bertemu dengan Hinata. Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya dengan begini akan lebih mudah bagi dirinya menjalankan rencana yang sudah disusun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Sasuke menyerngit.

"Karin menemui Hinata."

"Woaa..Sepertinya perhitunganmu tepat,"

Begitu tahu Hinata berasal dari Hyuga, Sasuke langsung teringat dengan Karin. Masa lalu Karin dengan Hyuga Neji sedikit banyak akan berpengaruh dengan rencana Sasuke ke depannya. Apalagi dengan bertemunya Karin dan Hinata, dia yakin Karin dengan senang hati membantu memuluskan rencananya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

Shikamaru melempar undangan berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah ke hadapan Sasuke. "Akatsuki mengadakan pesta pembukaan usaha barunya di Kiri. Mereka mengirim undangannya tadi pagi."

Sasuke membuka undangan itu membaca sekilas lalu mencampakkan begitu saja di mejanya. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sarutobi Hiruzen"

"Apa rencanamu?"

Sasuke menyeringai "sedikit memberi kejutan untuk si tua bangka."

-bersambung-

Special thanks to :

Hiru nesaan, Yukina Ruka, she, Hyacinth Uchiha, Sasuhina69, lavender, srilestari, little lily, lovely sasuhina, Anonym, HipHipHuraHura, keiko-buu89, sushimakipark, indhz.soekyuyoowonbinkyojunior, clareon, Salsabilla12, Ayaka nanda.

Dan semua teman-teman yang mengikuti, menyukai dan membaca cerita ini. Arigato minna!

NB. Jangan ragu untuk mengkritik, mengingatkan kalo ada typo nyelip, bahasa yang kurang pas, tanda baca, atau apalah itu silahkan saja. Dengan senang hati aku menerima semua masukan dan kritik. J J


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **It's Called Life**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, gaje,** **rate M, CRACK PAIR** **, dll**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bertepuk tangan memberikan semangat Kiba yang sedang adu panco dengan Shikamaru. Kelompok Sasuke saat ini sedang berkumpul di salah satu klub malam miliknya. Kiba yang hobi mengeluarkan tenaga selalu saja memiliki ide untuk menantang semua orang yang dia temui. Dan orang yang mendapat sial menerima tantangan Kiba adalah Shikamaru. Bukan Shikamaru namanya kalau dengan begitu saja melayani tantangan Kiba. Bagi Shikamaru mengeluarkan tenaga tanpa alasan yang jelas merupakan hal yang merepotkan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kiba sehingga bisa memprovokasi Shikamaru untuk meladeni tantangannya.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu namun Kiba masih berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Shikamaru. Bahkan tangan Shikamaru tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Kau..kau.. bagaimana bisa sekuat ini!" ucap Kiba terengah disertai bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai membasahi dahinya.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Kiba, "kau salah memilih lawan, dasar bocah!". Dengan sekali hentakan Kiba kalah dari Shikamaru. Semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka mengeluarkan sorak-sorak mengejek Kiba.

"Sial! Ulang sekali lagi," umpat Kiba.

Shikamaru melenggang tidak menghiraukan Kiba yang kesal. Dia memilih pergi dan duduk di sofa yang selalu mereka tempati saat berkumpul disini daripada melayani tantangan Kiba.

"Yeah kau hebat Shikamaru," kata Hinata mengacungkan dua jempolnya lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Shikamaru.

"Kiba bukan tandinganku," aku Shikamaru bangga sambil menuang sake ke gelas.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk tenang diseberang Shikamaru hanya mendecih. "Bangga karena memenangkan permainan anak kecil, memalukan!"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian menyalakan rokok. "Mana Sakura?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku pengasuhnya!"

Hinata melihat interaksi keduanya hanya tersenyum geli. Bagi Hinata, mereka berdua sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saat beradu pendapat. Belum pernah dia melihat orang selain Shikamaru yang mampu berbicara seakrab itu dengan Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokoknya, sejenak kemudian dia terkekeh. "Kau lebih mirip induknya, dia selalu mengikutimu kemanapun."

Sasuke mengosongkan gelas didepannya dengan sekali teguk tidak menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kekacauan yang kita buat dua hari yang lalu sepertinya berbuntut panjang. Pihak kepolisian ikut campur dengan pihak lawan," lanjut Shikamaru. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih tidak menanggapi info yang dia utarakan. "Rencana kita berlanjut atau-"

"Sejak kapan kita takut dengan polisi?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

"Aah benar juga, aku akan mengumpulkan yang lain."

Shikamaru beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata menuju ke kerumunan yang sedang menari di tengah ruangan. Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam sepeninggal Shikamaru. Mata Hinata menjelajahi ruangan, sementara itu Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sasuke"

"Hm"

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memindahkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

"Itu..." tunjuk Hinata dengan telunjuknya, namun Sasuke hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Hinata tanpa melihat siapa yang ditunjuk Hinata.

"Sasuke..." Hinata berpindah disamping Sasuke. Sedikit menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian pria itu. Begitu Sasuke menoleh kearahnya, Hinata lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah para _pole dancer_. Sasuke menyerngitkan keningnya mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata lalu memandang Hinata yang masih melihat para penari itu dengan pandangan kagum.

"Jangan harap!"

"Kenapa?" Hinata memasang wajah kecewa, menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan menari ditiang seperti itu. Mereka terlihat sexy dengan gerakan gemulai dan atraksi-atraksi ditiang itu.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaan untukmu." Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar ponselnya.

"E-eto ~ mereka terlihat cantik dan- sexy" Hinata berbicara lirih sambil memilin ujung celana pendeknya.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya mendengar alasan jujur dari Hinata. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghaap Hinata, "Jadi kau ingin diakui orang-orang kalau kau cantik dan _sexy_?"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, buru-buru dia mengibaskan kedua tangannya "Bu-bukan seperti itu-"

"Kau sexy apalagi saat tidak memakai apa-apa dan saat kita-" Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu tepat ditelinga disertai rangkulan dipinggang Hinata.

"Jangan diteruskan..." Hinata berteriak sambil menutup telinganya, memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" ucap Shikamaru begitu dia dan yang lain sudah kumpul.

"T-tidak." Hinata sedikit menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Sasuke.

Shikamaru tidak bertanya lagi dan langsung duduk diikuti yang lainnya. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak Hinata pahami. Setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Sasuke, ada kalanya dia merasa tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke dan kelompoknya itu lakukan. Kadang mereka seperti sekelompok anak-anak muda yang suka bersenang-senang, kadang mereka seperti para eksekutif muda yang berbicara bisnis. _'Huh, mereka membingungkan'_

"...Hinata"

"..."

Shikamaru menjentikkan jarinya dimuka Hinata, membuat Hinata yang sedang melamun gelagapan. Semua orang yang duduk melingkar di sofa memandanginya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau mau membantu kan?", tanya Sai.

"H-ha? Membantu apa?"

"Dia bukan anggota kita." Sasuke angkat bicara, "Lagipula tidak mungkin kita meminta anak kecil untuk ikut rencana ini,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil," Hinata berteriak tepat ditelinga Sasuke, membuat Sasuke spontan mengkorek telinganya mengurangi denging yang ditimbulkan suara nyaring Hinata, "Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, iyakan...iyakan.." lanjut Hinata seraya menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyingkirkan jari Hinata yang masih menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sambil berdecak kesal. Dia meraih tengkuk Hinata sekilas mencium bibirnya sebelum pemiliknya kembali melancarkan protes. Begitu ciuman terlepas, wajah Hinata memerah menyadari tindakan mereka dilihat banyak orang.

Semua yang menyaksikan aksi Sasuke terbengong-bengong. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke mencium wanita dihadapan anak buahnya. Biasanya para wanitalah yang mendekap dan bergelayut pada Sasuke bukan sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Hinata membantu kita," ucap Shikamaru memecah perhatian sementara yang lain mengangguk paham kemudian membubarkan diri.

"T-t-tapi-"

Tidak ada satupun yang memperdulikan Hinata yang membuka suara, mereka sudah memisahkan diri dan kembali bersenang-senang. "-tadi aku tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas," lanjutnya lirih. Hinata mendesah, menyesali aksinya yang sok ingin membantu. Padahal dia tidak tau cara kerja dari 'membantu' mereka. Sasuke pun tidak menunjukkan gelagat menjelaskan. Sial!

"I-ittai." Hinata memegang dahinya yang terkena sentilan jari Sasuke.

"Baka! Lain kali jangan sok unjuk diri." Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikuti dirinya.

...

Karin menatap lelaki yang sedang memakai dapurnya dengan pandangan kesal. Entah ini yang keberapa kali usaha mengganti kode apartemennya gagal. Sosok di depannya selalu selangkah lebih maju. Pernah Karin berusaha melarikan diri namun semua sia-sia karena lelaki itu selalu bisa menemukan dirinya. Karin mendengus, melihat lelaki itu bersenandung lirih sambil sesekali mengaduk lalu mencicipi masakan yang dia buat.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar mencicipi masakanku kan?" seulas senyum terbit dibibir lelaki itu.

"Semoga saja kau tidak menambah sesuatu dalam masakanmu yang membuat aku sakit perut, Uzumaki Naruto"

Jawaban ketus Karin membuat sang lawan bicara tertawa. "Aku lebih suka menambahkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat malam kita menjadi panas."

"Dasar gila! lebih baik aku mati kelaparan."

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto kembali tertawa lalu menuangkan kare ke mangkuk yang sudah dia siapkan di depan Karin. "Apa perlu aku ingatkan kau juga Uzumaki, nyonya?"

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?" Karin memainkan sendoknya dalam mangkuk kare.

"Kalau tidak enak kau bisa menendangku keluar."

"Oke, kupastikan tendanganku mampu membuat kau keluar dari sini."

Karin mencicipi sedikit kare didepannya kemudian menyendok lebih banyak. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk diseberang meja. Dia hanya mengamati sambil tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Karin yang sepertinya menyukai apa yang baru saja dia masak.

"Ah, sepertinya malam ini aku akan mendapat lebih dari sekedar pelukan hangat." ujarnya.

Karin sontak menghentikan suapannya mendengar ucapan Naruto, "kare ini tidak enak," rajuk Karin dengan sedikit membanting sendoknya. Namun hanya sejenak dia kembali meraih sendoknya dan melanjutkan kembali makan kare bersikap seolah tadi hanya gurauan.

"Wanita dan egonya." cibir Naruto.

Karin tidak lagi memperdulikan apapun yang diucapkan Naruto. Dia hanya merasa sangat lapar dan rasa kare yang tadi dia ragukan ternyata jauh dari kata tidak enak. Sebaliknya malah sangat enak. Dalam hati Karin membenarkan ucapan Naruto, 'wanita dan egonya.'

Disela-sela acara makannya Naruto dengan setia memandangi wajah Karin yang kelihatan sangat menikmati kare buatannya. Bagi Naruto, Karin hanya galak dibibir saja karena kenyataannya Naruto selalu dapat mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan tidak peduli seberapa keras Karin mengusirnya. Dia akan kembali dan kembali lagi.

"Apa?!" bentak Karin begitu pandangannya dengan Naruto bertemu.

"Besok kita kembali ke Uzu, sudah cukup kau bermain-main ditempat Sasuke."

Karin membulatkan matanya kearah Naruto, nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memerintahku, brengsek!" sendok yang tadinya dipegang Karin melayang kearah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit menunduk menghindari lemparan Karin lalu beranjak mendekati Karin. Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, Naruto mendekap Karin dari belakang dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya disertai kecupan-kecupan disekitar leher belakang milik Karin, "Siapa yang meminta pendapatmu, sayang? Mau atau tidak aku tetap membawamu pulang besok."

Karin mendorong tubuh Naruto agar sedikit menjauh. Namun sia-sia karena posisi Naruto tidak berubah malah semakin erat menempel Karin. "Kau menggemaskan saat marah," Naruto mengangkat Karin dari kursinya, "Kita lanjutkan perdebatan ini di ranjang saja." Naruto menggendong Karin menuju kamar yang berada di ujung.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku, dasar brengsek!" Karin meronta, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya mencoba turun dari gendongan Naruto.

"Diam atau kita melakukan diatas meja?" ucapan lirih Naruto yang disertai seringai kecil membuat Karin berhenti memberontak. Karin tau menolak Naruto hanya membuang-buang tenaga karena apapun yang sudah Naruto inginkan pasti dia dapatkan. Terdengar sedikit arogan, namun begitulah kenyataannya. Tidak jarang Naruto memojokkan Karin dengan kata-kata kasar dan ancaman tapi dia tidak pernah berkata keras.

"Turunkan aku, Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku suka seperti ini"

Karin kembali mendengus, memutuskan mengikuti saja apapun yang diinginkan lelaki yang menggendongnya itu.

...

Mobil yang dikendarai Sai melaju cukup kencang membelah jalanan yang lengang. Jam 2 dini hari seperti ini memang hal wajar jarang ada aktivitas di jalanan. Tentu saja kelengangan itu dimanfaatkan Sai untuk memacu kendaraannya diatas rata-rata. Sebelah kiri jalan terdapat sungai dan sebelah kanan area hutan yang semakin membuat suasana semakin sepi karena tidak ada pemukiman. Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Sai pun terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan diluar sedangkan Hinata dan Kiba yang berada di kursi belakang sesekali tertawa meributkan hal yang tidak penting.

Suasana dalam mobil masih ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan Hinata dan Kiba, Sai sesekali ikut membuat lelucon garing yang berakhir dengan cibiran dari keduanya. Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya tidak terlihat tertarik bergabung dengan obrolan mereka. Sesekali pandangan matanya mengarah ke depan. Memperhatikan jalanan yang lengang, yang menurutnya agak aneh. Biasanya masih ada beberapa mobil atau truk yang bersimpangan jalan. Kali ini sama sekali tidak ada yang bersimpangan atau melewati mobil mereka. Sasuke melihat spion yang berada disampingnya memastikan mereka tidak ada yang mengikuti.

Sai memperhatikan Sasuke yang melirik spion akhirnya berbicara, "Kau juga merasakan?"

"Hn,"

"Merasakan apa?" sahut Kiba penasaran.

Sai tersenyum sambil mengetuk-ketuk jarinya ke pelipis tanpa menjawab. Kiba menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Gagal paham apa yang dimaksud Sai. Hinata yang mengerti maksud Sai, menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Berpikir, Kiba."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Kiba mencebik dengan kata lain Sai meremehkan kinerja otaknya yang kurang cepat berpikir. Belum sempat Kiba protes, mobil yang mereka kendarai direm mendadak karena jalan di depan ditutup oleh mobil-mobil yang berjajar rapi. Sasuke tersenyum miring, dugaannya tepat. Sai menggeretakkan jari-jari tangannya bersiap menghadapi meraka. Hinata dan Kiba hanya terbengong kemudian saling pandang melihat pemandangan di depan.

"Hinata-" begitu namanya dipanggil Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke, "-kau tetap didalam". Takut-takut dia mengangguk.

Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dilengkapi dengan tongkat bisbol mendatangi mobil mereka. Tanpa basa-basi orang-orang itu mulai memecahkan kaca depan sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil.

Sai melihat kearah Sasuke dan memberi tanda dengan anggukan. Mereka langsung membuka pintu dan menghajar orang-orang yang berkerumun. Sai mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang selalu dia simpan dikantong. Menghujam ke musuh tanpa ampun. Begitu pula Kiba, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dia merasa mendapat _jackpot_ dengan memukul jatuh lawan-lawannya. Dan Hinata, dia meringkuk di dalam mobil dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke melirik jajaran mobil yang menghalangi jalan didepannya. Sambil terus menendang dan memukul lawannya, mengamati salah satu mobil dengan kaca yang setengah terbuka. Seakan si penumpang ikut menikmati perkelahian dari dalam mobil. Sekilas Sasuke melihat orang itu, seorang yang dia kenali. Orang yang selalu menutupi mata kanannya. Seulas seringai terbit diwajah orang itu disertai ibu jari yang mengacung kebawah, kala pandangan matanya dan mata Sasuke bertemu. Sasuke merangsek maju menyadari orang itu adalah Shimura Danzo.

Rasanya amarah Sasuke langsung terkumpul di kepala seolah ingin meledak begitu tahu Danzo lah orang yang terang-terangan menghadang dan dengan mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk menghajar Sasuke. "Danzo keparat!" maki Sasuke ditengah keroyokan anak buah Danzo. Sedangkan Danzo tertawa melihat lawan didepannya kalah jumlah menghadapi anak buahnya. Sejenak kemudian terlihat Danzo berbicara kepada sopirnya dan mobilnya bergerak meninggalkan arena keributan itu.

Sasuke melampiaskan amarahnya. Tidak segan-segan dia mematahkan leher lawannya. Tidak peduli lawannya mati. Dari arah belakang Sasuke mendengar jeritan Hinata. Seorang yang memakai pakaian hitam menarik rambut Hinata untuk keluar dari mobil. Sai menghalangi dengan menjegal lawannya dan menginjak dada orang itu lalu menjauhkan Hinata dari jangkauan lawan. Sai menghalau Hinata dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan bersiap menghunus dengan menggunakan pisau lipat.

Hinata memegang rambutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Sedikit beringsut lebih mendekat dengan punggung Sai. Belum pernah dia melihat aksi keroyokan brutal seperti ini secara langsung, lewat filmpun jarang. Hinata menghindari film action yang mengandalkan otot dan darah dimana-mana. Dia lebih menyukai film fantasi atau komedi romantis ala tangled dimana seorang pemuda berhasil menyelamatkannya dari puncak yang mengisolasi dirinya.

"Hinata-chan, jangan jauh-jauh dariku," Sai berujar dengan wajah tenangnya.

"B-baik." Hinata melihat sisi wajah Sai yang lebam dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. "K-kau tidak apa-apa Sai?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sai sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Maksudmu luka ini?" Sai tersenyum menunjuk sisi wajahnya yang lebam. Hinata mengangguk membenarkan. "Ini bukan masalah besar."

Mata Hinata mencari sosok Sasuke dan Kiba. Kiba terlihat sedikit kepayahan dengan lawan yang berbadan besar. Baju atasannya sudah tidak berbentuk utuh bagian depan dan belakang terkoyak. Sasuke yang berada paling jauh, diaterlihat baik-baik saja. Dengan tangkas dia menangkis dan membalas serangan lawan-lawannya.

Dorr... dorr.. dorr..

Hinata dan Sai sontak melihat asal suara tembakan itu. Rentetan suara muntahan peluru dari arah mobil yang menghalangi jalan. Sekitar 5 orang mengarahkan senapan laras panjang kearah mereka. Sasuke berlindung dari hujaman peluru dengan menggunakan tubuh lawan yang berhasil dia jadikan tameng.

"Berlindung!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari membawa mayat yang dijadikan perisai kearah mobil mereka.

Sai menarik Hinata kebagian belakang mobil berjongkok dari serbuan hujan peluru. Kiba pun melakukan hal serupa.

"Kita kalah jumlah dan senjata," ucap Sasuke dibawah rentetan peluru yang menghujani mobil mereka. "Hanya akan mati konyol kalau kita tetap seperti ini. Kita manfaatkan sungai untuk menghindar." Kiba dan Sai mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Begitu hujan peluru berhenti mereka berempat berlari kearah sungai. Mereka melompat ke sungai yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Sontak tindakan mereka, membuat lawan yang menggunakan senjata api berlari mengikuti sampai batas pinggir sunagi dan mulai menembak secara membabi buta kearah sungai.

...

Shikamaru berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sasuke. Hanya suara dari operator yang menyapa Shikamaru. "Sialan!"

"Suigetsu, bereskan tikus-tikus ini bersama Choji. Aku akan menyusul Sasuke. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres." Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri Juugo, "Kau ikut dengan ku."

Setelah pertemuan internal mereka selesai, Sasuke yang berniat pulang membatalkan rencananya karena mendapatkan pesan misterius terkait kesehatan Uchiha Madara. Sasuke dan rombongan langsung bertolak ke Suna, tempat peristirahatan Madara untuk memastikan kebenaran pesan itu.

Shikamaru dan yang lain mendapat tugas mencari info dengan mendatangi beberapa orang yang mereka curigai terkait penyerangan klan Uchiha. Mendatangi disini bukan seperti kunjungan bertamu secara formal, tapi dengan cara mereka.

Bukti-bukti yang Shikamaru kumpulkan mengarah kedugaan lain. Kabar ini harus secepatnya disampaikan kepada Sasuke. Shikamaru menghirup rokok kuat-kuat dan menghembuskan dengan penuh rasa kesal. Dugaannya, pesan yang diterima Sasuke merupakan jebakan juga. Dia berharap Sasuke dan yang lain tidak mendapat masalah berarti.

...

Hinata masih memegang cangkir yang berisi ocha hangat tanpa minat untuk meminumnya. Perasaannya masih campur aduk. Senang karena bisa lolos sedih karena harus melihat salah satu dari mereka terluka parah.

Sesaat setelah mereka terjun kesungai, rentetan peluru yang ditembakan secara random mengenai Sai. Ada sekitar dua tembakan yang bersarang di bahu dan punggung kanan Sai. Mereka tidak menyadari Sai terkena peluru musuh, sampai mereka tiba diseberang sungai dan Sai yang tidak kunjung menepi. Hal itu membuat Kiba dan Hinata kelabakan mencari Sai. Sasuke lalu memaksakan dirinya kembali masuk ke sungai menelusuri keberadaan Sai. Begitu menemukan Sai, Sasuke menyeretnya ke tepi sungai membantu mengeluarkan air yang sempat tertelan dengan menekan dada Sai dan Kiba yang memberikan nafas bantuan. Begitu Sai mendapatkan kesadarannya Sasuke menyuruh Kiba memapah Sai.

Beruntung mereka menemukan klinik kecil setelah berjalan hampir 30 menit. Setelah mengetuk pintu -lebih tepatnya menggedor- dokter pemilik klinik bersedia membukakan pintu. Dokter setengah baya yang awalnya berwajah kesal berubah menjadi ramah ketika melihat Kiba yang bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tato yang memenuhi sebagian area pundak dan dadanya. Seperti pandangan orang pada umumnya, tato dianggap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mafia atau kriminalitas. Mereka enggan berurusan atau menghambat urusan para mafia, karena takut akan kemarahan mafia yang tidak segan-segan membunuh.

"Persediaan darah diklinik kami tidak mencukupi, tuan. Kita harus mendapatkan donor darah yang sesuai," ucap sang dokter begitu selesai memeriksa luka Sai. Sasuke dan Kiba yang mendapat luka tidak begitu parah hanya duduk sofa. "Saya belum bisa mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh pasien sampai mendapat donor darah yang sesuai." Lanjut si dokter.

"Kau bisa mengambil darahku dan Kiba"

"Tapi golongan darah kalian tidak cocok, tuan."

Hinata yang berada diruang tunggu luar mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan dokter. Hinata beranjak memasuki ruangan. "Kenapa?"

"Sai butuh transfusi darah," jawab Kiba yang duduk di samping Sasuke

"E-eto, dokter bisa memeriksa darahku. Siapa tahu cocok"

"Baiklah, mari saya periksa dulu."

"Tunggu!" Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk kearah Hinata "dia tidak belum cukup umur untuk donor darah."

Dokter yang tadinya beranjak menyiapkan peralatan berhenti, memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai kaki seakan melakukan observasi. Sedetik kemudian sang dokter menghela nafas, "Kalau saya tidak salah nona berusia sekitar 15 tahun, benarkan?"

"Apa?" Kiba yang sedari duduk dengan malas disamping Sasuke terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan sang dokter. "Yang benar saja? Selama ini aku kira kau seumuran denganku" gumam Kiba.

"E-eto..." Hinata menatap Sasuke meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan, namun Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun. Hinata menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal, "I-itu... usia hanya angka kan.. ha..ha..ha... d-dan sebentar lagi a-aku akan berulang tahun yang ke 16"

"Sial! Jadi kau baru 15 tahun? berarti benar kata Shikamaru," Kiba berteriak kaget.

Dari awal kedatangan Hinata, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai latarbelakang Hinata selain mengetahui dia bermarga Hyuga.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu sontak menendang kaki Kiba. "Berisik, tutup mulutmu itu! Dokter dimana teleponmu"

"Sebelah sini Tuan."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan erangan kesakitan Kiba yang terduduk mengelus kakinya. Sementara Hinata hanya berdiri canggung disamping Kiba.

...

"Sebentar lagi klan Uchiha akan segera habis masanya," suara tawa disertai bunyi denting gelas berpadu menjadi satu. Tiga orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja dengan motif ukir-ukiran, sedang berpesta merayakan kemajuan kerjasama mereka. Mereka -Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hyuga Mei dan Oonoki- sepakat untuk bersama-sama menghancurkan klan Uchiha.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, lelaki tengah baya yang memakai hakama dengan lambang monyet dipunggungnya kembali mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Di sampingnya, nyonya besar dari klan Hyuga berpenampilan anggun menghisap rokok yang sedari tadi bertengger di sela jarinya. Satu orang lagi berperawakan _chibi_ , Oonoki mengikuti Sarutobi dengan mengisi gelasnya.

Disini mereka membuat rencana yang satu persatu sudah mereka jalankan, salah satunya kekacauan di keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Satu-satunya pilar yang masih berdiri kokoh hanya Uchiha Fugaku dan keturunannya." timpal lelaki yang berpostur _chibi_ , Oonoki.

"Tenang saja, Danzo yang bertugas membereskan Fugaku dan anak-anaknya." Hyuga Mei menjawab sambil menghembuskan rokoknya perlahan.

"Shimura Danzo?" Sarutobi tertawa kecil mengingat nama Danzo, "Dia seperti bayangan yang sulit dipegang," lanjutnya.

"Setidaknya hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan. Mengingat seberapa terobsesinya Danzo terhadap Uchiha." Hyuga Mei kembali berujar.

Oonoki hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Mei. Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Asap rokok dan bau sake memenuhi ruangan bernuansa _western_ itu.

"Bagaimana kabar suamimu dan anak gadisnya?" Oonoki memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Desas desus yang beredar, anak gadisnya menghilang."

Hyuga Mei tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Oonoki. Dengan anggun dia menghembuskan asap rokok perlahan, lalu menggilas ke asbak. Kembali mengambil rokok baru dan menyalakannya. "Lebih baik dia menghilang dan tidak pernah muncul lagi. Dia hanya membuatku repot saja."

"Dasar wanita kejam" Oonoki terkekeh. "Kau tahu, dari dahulu Hyuga dan Uchiha memiliki ikatan yang aneh?" lanjut Oonoki.

Mei hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Oonoki kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menerawang, "Sekeras apapun para tetua menasihati anggota klannya agar saling menjauh, pada akhirnya banyak yang terikat takdir."

"Apa kaitannya dengan urusan kita," Sarutobi mendengus mendengar perkataan Oonoki yang terkesan berbelit-belit.

"Aku hanya sedikit. Yah, hanya sedikit khawatir nantinya Hyuga akan berbalik berkhianat dari kita." Oonoki tergelak begitu tatapan tajam Hyuga Mei menghujam kearahnya.

Mei memandang tanpa minat kearah Oonoki. "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Oonoki?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu anak buahku mengatakan ada seorang wanita muda bermata perak berjalan disamping Sasuke."

"Menurutmu wanita muda itu putri Hyuga Hiashi?" tanya Sarutobi.

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu."

"Kalau itu benar, anak itu pasti sudah menjadi pelacur si Uchiha itu."

"Kau berniat memberitahukan kepada suamimu?" Oonoki melirik Mei.

"Tidak ada untungnya buatku. Cepat atau lambat Hiashi juga pasti tahu keberadaan anaknya." Mei mengakhiri pembicaraan tentang keluarganya.

...

Mobil yang dikendarai Juugo berhenti tepat di depan klinik seperti yang diinstruksikan Sasuke lewat telepon. Buru-buru Juugo dan Shikamaru memasuki klinik yang masih tertulis 'closed' dibagian pintu masuk. Hinata meneriakkan nama Shikamaru dan Juugo begitu mereka sampai didalam. Membuat semua orang termasuk dokter dan asistennya menolehkan kepala kearah tamu mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sai?"

Hinata menunjuk bilik yang tertutup tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak langsung membuka bilik tapi menemui Sasuke terlebih dahulu diikuti Juugo dan Kiba. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah serius mendengarkan laporan Shikamaru. Hinata sendiri tidak berniat mengetahui apa yang mereka diskusikan.

Begitu selesai dengan pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke mengambil duduk disamping Hinata sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru duduk didepan Hinata. Juugo yang kebetulan memiliki golongan darah sama dengan Sai menjalani donor darah.

"Sakura sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum. Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Ponsel Shikamaru kembali berdering sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Shikamaru langsung menjawab begitu mengenali nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Apa?" suara Shikamaru mengeras matanya memandang kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi terkejut Shikamaru. "Shino, kau cari Sakura sampai ketemu." lanjutnya seraya mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Shino melaporkan gedung apartemen Sakura terbakar. Sumber kebakaran dari apartemen yang ditempati Sakura. Saat ini Shino sedang mencari Sakura."

"Dasar keparat!" maki Sasuke. "Kiba, kau disini dengan Juugo dan Sai. Aku akan memastikan keadaan Sakura dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"A-aku ikut."

Hinata mengekori Sasuke dan Shikamaru beranjak keluar dari klinik.

...

Hari sudah menjelang pagi begitu mereka sampai di gedung apartemen Sakura. Mobil mereka parkir agak jauh dari lokasi karena terlalu banyak orang berkumpul disana jadi sulit untuk bisa mendekat. Polisi juga masih menjaga ketat dan melarang siapapun yang tidak berkepentingan melintas. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat meredam emosi yang memuncak. Hinata yang berada disamping Sasuke menatap ngeri bangunan di depannya. Membayangkan nasib Sakura berjuang melewati kobaran api yang belum padam sepenuhnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru berpencar berkeliling sekitar gedung untuk mencari informasi mengenai Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura pasti selamat kan?" kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, prihatin dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sakura. Dia sudah menganggap Sakura seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Sasuke membalikkan badan menjauhi orang-orang yang berjubel tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke sambil sesekali menyusut airmatanya yang lolos. Mata Sasuke mencari-cari keberadaan Shikamaru. Dia melirik sisi belakang yang menyisakan jarak dengan Hinata. Tanpa banyak berkata Sasuke mengisyaratkan Hinata mendekat. "Jangan sampai terpisah." Ucap Sasuke begitu Hinata di sampingnya. Tangannya meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggandeng erat.

"Sasuke-" Hinata menggoyangkan genggaman Sasuke. "-disana." Telunjuk Hinata mengarah ke gang sempit dibelakang gedung aparetemen Sakura.

Mata Sasuke mengarah ke segerombolan laki-laki yang sedang dimarahi wanita berambut pink. "Sakura." gumam Sasuke.

Hinata bergegas berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan menarik tangan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke ikut berlari. "Sakuuraaaa." Hinata berteriak nyaring hingga membuat Sakura yang sedang berkacak pinggang menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata.

"Hinataa.."

Mereka berpelukan seperti baru pertama berjumpa setelah lama berpisah. "Yokatta, kau baik-baik saja Sakura," Hinata masih memeluk erat Sakura.

Sakura mengelus punggung Hinata, "Hei…kau jangan remehkan kemampuanku, Hinata-chan."

"Hentikan drama kalian," suara tegas Sasuke membuat Hinata dan Sakura mengurai pelukan mereka. "Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sakura membenahi jas yang tersampir di bahunya. Menutupi pakaian tidur yang mengekspos bahunya yang terbuka. Sakura menaikkan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. "Tau-tau mereka berada di dalam kamarku saat aku tertidur. Aku bahkan bertarung dengan mereka tanpa menggunakan alas kaki" Sakura menunjuk kakinya kemudian melanjutkan, "tiga orang yang berhasil aku lumpuhkan memiliki tato aneh di lengan kiri. Belum pernah aku melihat bentuk tato seperti itu."

"Lambang sebuah klan?" sela Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin." Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Shino dan tiga orang anak buahnya sedang mengejar beberapa musuh yang masih tersisa."

"Shika, perintahkan Shino untuk menangkap mereka hidup-hidup." Perintah Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk lalu menelpon Shino. Begitu ponsel tersambung Shikamaru mengucapkan perintah sesuai ucapan Sasuke.

"Berita buruk. Musuh yang tertangkap memilih bunuh diri."

"Sialan!" kita semua kembali ke markas" ucap Sasuke.

….

Hinata memperhatikan keadaan rumah Sasuke yang sering disebut markas kini menjadi sedikit ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang berkumpul di lantai 1. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Semenjak kembali Sasuke langsung mengumpulkan semua anak buahnya memberi instruksi yang sama sekali tidak Hinata pahami. Hinata memilih mengurung diri di kamar Sasuke dan tidur selama mungkin.

Daripada harus bertemu dengan banyak orang di bawah, Hinata memutuskan menemui Sakura yang sekarang ini menginap disini. Kamar yang ditempati Sakura, berada di bagian ujung lantai dua sebelah kanan. Bagian kanan dari lantai dua terdapat beberapa kamar yang sering ditempati oleh pengikut setia Sasuke. Sedangkan kamar Sasuke sendiri berada di ujung sebelah kiri.

Sakura satu-satunya anggota yang sangat jarang menginap di markas kecuali ada hal penting yang mendesak. Bahkan semalam apapun, Sakura selalu pulang ke apartemennya diantar Shikamaru. Apabila harus menginap dia lebih memilih berada di kamar Shikamaru yang sering kosong.

Setiba di depan pintu, Hinata berdiri mematung tangan kanan yang sedianya mengetuk pintu hanya mengambang di udara. Pemandangan dari celah pintu membuatnya terpaku. Sakura dan Shikamaru sedang berciuman mesra dengan posisi yang sangat intim. Sontak Hinata membungkam mulutnya meredam pekikan kaget dan mundur dengan pelan-pelan, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

Dada Hinata masih berdebar keras dan nafasnya masih tersegal-segal begitu dia sampai di kamar. Dia berdiri bersandar dipintu yang tertutup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih mengusap rambut basahnya dia mendekati lemari pakaian.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab tapi mengambil air minum yang selalu tersedia di meja pojok kamar. Lalu terduduk di lantai.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm"

"Aku tadi... melihat Sakura dan Shikamaru berciuman," ucap Hinata lirih. Dia menutup mukanya karena terbayang pemandangan tadi.

Sasuke yang sedang memilih kaos menghentikan gerakannya. Memutar tubuhnya dan mendekati Hinata yang masih menutup wajahnya. "Kau ingin berciuman seperti mereka, hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

Hinata membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang berjongkok di depannya. "Kau tidak marah tahu mereka bermesraan?"

"Untuk apa aku marah. Dasar bodoh." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri. "Seperti apa mereka berciuman?" tanya Sasuke yang memeluk erat Hinata. Dagu Sasuke bertumpu pada puncak kepala Hinata.

"Shikamaru mencium Sakura diatas tempat tidur."

Jawaban polos Hinata membuat Sasuke menyeringai lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. "Kutunjukkan yang lebih baik dari itu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Bersambung-_

.

.

.

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk teman-teman yang telah meninggalkan jejak :

 **Green oshu, Angel821, Sushimakipark, nona Mesha new, HipHipHuraHura, sasuhina69, lovely sasuhina, ana, Rosella Lavender, clareon, Mo, Uchiha Cullen738, Anonym, hyacinth uchiha, Luckyi, Hyugahime, Ayaka nanda, Ozel-Hime, hinahimechan, mikyu, narulita, Taomio, putri94** **, sasuhina lover** ( _maaf jika ada nama peninggal jejak yang kelewatan tertulis_ J) serta Semua orang yang telah membaca, mengikuti dan memfavoritkan cerita ini.

Terimakasih telah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak :-*

NB. Ditungu kritik, saran, atau apapun itu JJJ

21/9/16


	5. Chapter 5

"S-s-sakit paman," Hinata beringsut ke belakang menjauhi pamannya yang bersiap mencambuki lagi. Pergerakan Hinata terhenti saat punggungnya tembok. Perih di sekujur tubuhnya semakin menjadi ketika dinginnya tembok menyentuh kulitnya. Baju terusan yang Hinata pakai sudah tidak utuh lagi, terutama bagian belakang terkoyak akibat cambukan.

Tubuh Hinata jatuh terduduk karena tidak kuat menahan sakit. Sang paman tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil mendekat. Cambuk yang berada di tangannya seakan berteriak girang karena mendapat mangsa.

Ctaaar, cambuk itu mengenai paha Hinata. "Aaakh..."

"Hi-na-ta, apa kau tau kesalahanmu, hm?" Hinata menggeleng dengan ketakutan sesekali matanya melirik cambuk yang masih teracung.

Sang paman tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kabut takut di mata gadis itu, lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya. "KAU.." bentakan kasar tepat di wajah Hinata. "KAU... KAU... KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI," teriaknya lagi. Selanjutnya tamparan melayang ke pipi Hinata.

Hinata menangis sambil meraba pipinya yang panas. Rasa asin terasa di dalam mulutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, semua kata-kata sangkalan kembali tertelan dalam ketakutannya. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata sang paman. "SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BERBICARA DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN, HAH?"

"A-aku..a-aku..," Hinata teringat kejadian tadi sore saat tanpa sengaja dia menyapa tetangga yang lewat di depan rumah. Hanya sekedar menyapa dan tersenyum tidak lebih.

Bruugh, kepalan tangan menghantam dinding di samping Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya. "Bangun," suara sang paman berubah lembut. Menarik tangan Hinata agar berdiri lalu memeluk erat. "Aku tidak mau berbagi, Hinata."

Tanpa disadari, Hinata menahan nafasnya. Bukan karena pelukan erat yang dia terima, tetapi dia menebak-nebak apa yang selanjutnya akan pamannya lakukan. Kepribadian yang sering kali berubah membuat Hinata harus waspada dan takut membantah.

"Hinata..Hinata..," gumaman lirih pamannya membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Perlahan tangan sang paman menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya. Dalam hati ingin sekali dia memberontak dan melarikan diri dari cengkraman pamannya. Namun, semua itu dia tepis saat sadar bahwa melawan pamannya tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Bahkan ayah dan ibu tirinya tidak akan percaya dengan aduannya.

Semenjak Hiashi meresmikan hubungan dengan Mei, Hinata dititipkan kepada Choujuro. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata yang saat itu masih berusia 13 tahun, Choujuro langsung tertarik untuk memiliki Hinata.

"Hi..na..ta...hi..na..ta..," Choujuro masih menggumamkan nama Hinata sambil sesekali mencium pundak dan leher Hinata. Posisi mereka masih menempel erat. "Kau sangat cantik, Hinata. Tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain merebutmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

 **It's Called Life**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, gaje, rate M, CRACK PAIR, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersegal. Choujuro, nama itu muncul dalam mimpinya lagi. Mimpi buruk yang pernah coba dia lupakan.

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Rasanya enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur, apalagi setelah kegiatan bersama yang dilakukan dengan Sasuke semalam menguras tenaganya. Berjalan ke pintu pun serasa bermeter-meter jauhnya. Ketukan kembali terdengar. "Iya, sebentar." Hinata setengah berteriak untuk memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sudah bangun.

Dia menyingkap selimut yang masih membelit tubuhnya. Mencari celana piyamanya yang raib entah dimana. Saat ini Hinata hanya memakai atasan piyama saja. Hinata berdecak kesal, celananya tidak juga ketemu. Untung saja atasan piyama panjangnya mencapai setengah paha.

"Iya..iya.."

"Ohayou, Hinata chan," Sakura menyapa dengan ceria begitu Hinata membuka pintu.

"Ohayou Sakura,"

Sakura menyerngitkan keningnya melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Kuso! Sasuke kun kejam sekali terhadapmu," Sakura menggeleng-geleng sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Sedikit melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar. "Aku ingin memastikan sendiri kenapa Sasuke melarang siapapun membangunkanmu, Ckckckck. Ternyata sekarang aku tau alasannya."

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura." Hinata menggaruk pipinya canggung, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Memang selama ini tidak pernah ada yang membangunkan dirinya, sesiang apapun dia bangun tidak ada yang bertanya langsung atau sekedar basa-basi bertanya. Homura pun saat ditanya mengapa tidak membangunkan Hinata, dia hanya menjawab sesuai perintah Sasuke. Semenjak itu, Hinata tidak pernah bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Pasti Sasuke yang membuatmu seperti ini," telunjuk Sakura naik turun menunjuk penampilan Hinata yang acak-acakan. "Hah, lebih baik kau membersihkan diri dulu. Aku tunggu kau dibawah."

Sakura berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang masih belum sepenuhnya paham. Otaknya belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Salahkan saja Sasuke yang membuatnya harus begadang sampai hampir pagi menjelang. Sehingga rasa kantuknya belum hilang. Ups, tapi mana berani Hinata menyalahkan Sasuke.

Hinata mempercepat acara mandi paginya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura menunggu. Mandi yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu hampir 1 jam termasuk berganti pakaian dan merapikan diri kini selesai kurang dari 30 menit. Hinata mengikat rambutnya secara asal sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Mendekati Sakura yang duduk di sofa dengan posisi membelakangi. Sakura menatap serius tayangan berita di televisi sampai tidak menyadari Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau serius sekali," Hinata menjentikkan jarinya tepat di muka Sakura.

Sakura berdecak lalu mengambil remote mematikan televisi. "Aku bosan tidak ada kegiatan di sini. Temani aku jalan-jalan, ya?"

"Bukannya kau harus ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku mengambil cuti," Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. "Sebenarnya itu perintah Sasuke juga, _sih._ "

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita di rumah saja? Bagaimana kalau ada yang berniat jahat pada kita di jalan?"

Sakura tergelak, "Jangan naif Hinata. Kau sekarang ini juga hidup di lingkungan penjahat. Jadi, bertemu satu, dua atau sepuluh orang jahat pun bukan masalah. Tinggal ucapkan saja nama Uchiha."

"E-eto.. apa nama Uchiha ditakuti?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak juga, yang jelas Uchiha disegani dan juga dimusuhi."

"Menakutkan."

"Apa yang menakutkan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta tinggal disini." Sindir Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk malu menanggapi sindiran Sakura. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, dirinya lah yang memohon untuk diijinkan tinggal disini.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat Hinata yang malu-malu karena sindirannya. "Ayo kita belanja saja,"

...

Neji masih setia duduk diam berhadapan dengan Hyuga Hiashi yang sedari tadi masih membaca dokumen yang itu-itu saja. Neji tahu pamannya itu hanya mengulur waktu untuk mendengarkan dia berbicara.

"Paman," Neji berkata lirih berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hiashi. "Hinata menghilang dari kediaman Choujuro."

Hiashi menghela nafas kasar lalu membanting dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. "Kalau itu pilihnya kenapa jadi kau yang repot, hah?"

"Apakah bagi paman Hinata tidak berharga?" Neji menatap pamannya dengan raut wajah tenang. Menghadapi pamannya dengan emosi sama saja menyiram api dengan bensin, membakar habis semua yang didekatnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Neji," Hiashi menurunkan volume suaranya beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

Neji ikut berdiri dan berkata, "bukan salah Hinata kalau paman ditinggalkan oleh wanita yang anda cintai." Ucapan Neji menghentikan langkah pamannya.

"Kehadiran Hinata di dunia ini adalah kesalahan paman sendiri. Lantas paman dengan tanpa rasa bersalah menimpakan semua itu kepada Hinata, bukankah itu lucu." Neji berhenti sejenak memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi pamannya itu. Muka Hiashi merah padam mendengar ucapan keponakannya itu.

"Paman sendiri yang membuat skandal dengan menghamili anak asisten keluarga Hyuga dan membuat istri paman bunuh diri. Ini adalah kesalahan paman. Jangan melampiaskan kepada Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Hiashi menghampiri Neji melayangkan tamparan di pipi keponakannya itu. Lancang. Itulah kata dibenak Hiashi. Belum pernah ada yang membahas masa lalunya dan menyalahkan dirinya seperti Neji barusan. Sebagai kepala dari klan Hyuga dirinya merasa digurui oleh keponakan yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

Neji tertawa sinis sambil mengusap pipinya. "Apa ada yang salah dari kata-kataku paman?"

"Itu urusanku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Bentak Hiashi.

Pundak Hiashi ditepuk oleh Neji sambil berlalu. "Kalau begitu jangan sampai anda mencampuri urusan Hinata lagi, paman. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menderita lagi."

Begitu pintu ruangan tertutup, Hiashi kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya, meraih cerutu yang selalu terselip dibalik jasnya. Menghisap cerutu adalah kebiasaan yang tidak bisa hilang dari dirinya saat sedang gelisah. Hinata. Nama anak yang selama ini dia telantarkan. Berada dalam satu atap namun tidak pernah dia perlakukan selayaknya anak. Bahkan setelah dia menikahi Mei, Hinata dia titipkan kepada Choujuro yang merupakan adik tiri dari Mei.

Sayuri adalah istri yang begitu dia cintai. Begitu memuja dan mendukung apapun yang dilakukan sang suami. Namun semua berubah semenjak kedatangan salah satu mantan asisten keluarga Hyuga yang membawa bayi yang diakuinya sebagai anak Hiashi. Mantan asisten itu menceritakan bahwa ibu dari bayi itu meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan. Sementara dirinya sudah terlalu renta untuk merawat bayi. Sayuri begitu terpukul menerima kenyataan itu, suami yang begitu dia banggakan telah mengkhianati dirinya. Apalagi 4 tahun usia pernikahan mereka belum ada tanda-tanda penerus Hyuga dari Sayuri.

Berita skandal perselingkuhan Hiashi menyebar dengan cepat. Secepat api menyambar tumpukan daun kering di musim kemarau. Sayuri yang merasa tertekan akibat skandal itu mengambil jalan pintas dengan meminum obat tidur hingga Hiashi menemukan sang istri over dosis.

...

Naruto menatap serius Sasuke yang sedang memberikan instruksi melalui ponsel. Bentakan dan umpatan meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng geli melihat sosok di depannya tidak berubah dari dulu. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke hanyalah manusia sombong yang suka memberikan perintah dan menghajar orang.

Semenjak bangku sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke mereka adalah teman dekat walaupun sering kali terlibat adu mulut dan berakhir perkelahian. Setelah lulus komunikasi mereka terputus karena Naruto harus pindah ke Uzu untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarganya. Mereka kembali bertemu lagi saat tanpa sengaja bersitegang karena merebutkan wilayah. Hubungan mereka pun sempat memanas beberapa lama. Namun ketegangan perlahan mencair dengan bergabungnya Karin ke dalam kelompok Sasuke. Karin adalah wanita yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kematian. Berkat Karin, Naruto masih dapat menghirup udara.

Karin sendiri tidak sengaja menyelamatkan Naruto. Dirinya yang saat itu baru pulang dari markas Sasuke, melihat seorang pemuda yang tergeletak dengan noda darah membasahi pundaknya di selasar menuju pintu apartemennya. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, Karin mendekati pemuda itu dan menyeret pemuda itu masuk ke apartemennya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu mati kehabisan darah. Kalaupun nanti dia adalah musuh akan dia cari caranya nanti, pikir Karin saat itu.

"Tatapan matamu menjijikan, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke begitu tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke menghela nafas kasar dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Naruto.

Naruto mendecih, "Kau dan sikapmu itu yang lebih menjijikkan! Bagaimana bisa kau memanfaatkan wanita."

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. Bertemu dengan Naruto disaat seperti ini membuat _mood_ nya berubah buruk.

Naruto melemparkan amplop coklat yang dia bawa ke depan Sasuke. Sasuke membuka sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Ini tugas Karin." kata Sasuke setelah melihat isi amplop dan membaca sepintas. Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke dengan mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa bisa berada ditanganmu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari isi amplop itu.

"Hari ini aku akan membawa Karin ke Uzu." Naruto mengaitkan jemarinya diatas meja.

"Kami masih memiliki kerjasama yang belum selesai."

Naruto berdiri dari sofa mendekati Sasuke. "Sudah cukup Karin terlibat urusanmu."

"Kau memaksa Karin, hn?" Sasuke tertawa sinis, sepengetahuannya Karin sering menghindari Naruto dan menolak kehadirannya.

"Dia mengandung anakku," senyum Naruto mengembang. "Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi."

Sasuke bisa melihat binar bahagia di mata Naruto saat berkata Karin hamil. Selama ini dia pikir Naruto tidak berniat untuk memiliki keturunan atau hubungan yang mengikat semacam itu. Sasuke mengira hubungan Naruto dan Karin hanya sekedar rasa terima kasih . "Terserah saja." putusnya.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, aku pasti siap," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu pamit meninggalkan Sasuke.

Shikamaru berpapasan dengan Naruto di pintu masuk menyerngitkan dahi keheranan. Tidak biasanya Naruto berwajah secerah ini setelah bertemu Sasuke bahkan dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa dengan si Baka itu?" Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Dia menghamili Karin,"

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Shikamaru terkekeh. "Pantas saja, suasana hatinya bagus. Rupanya Karin sudah kalah,"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru. Dirinya masih berkutat pada dokumen yang tersebar di mejanya. Sesekali membalik-balik dan merunut dengan menggunakan jarinya.

"Persiapan untuk nanti malam sudah siap," Shikamaru melaporkan tugasnya begitu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Sasuke.

"Bagus, perintahkan Juugo menjemput Sakura dan Hinata."

"Kau yakin membawa Hinata?" Shikamaru memastikan.

"Aku ingin melihat seberapa bergunanya nona Hyuuga bagi kita."

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "sudah ku duga, tidak mungkin kau berlaku tak biasa tanpa alasan." Dari awal perlakuan Sasuke terhadap Hinata membuat Shikamaru bertanya-tanya rencana apa yang akan Sasuke rencanakan.

...

Hinata sekali lagi memutar tubuhnya di depan kaca. Gaun _backless_ panjang berwarna hitam tanpa ornamen maupun hiasan melekat pas ditubuhnya. Rambutnya disanggul rapi. Tidak lupa sepatu berwarna merah yang senada dengan lipstik yang dipakai Hinata. Menambah kesan dewasa. Belum pernah dia berdandan seperti ini. Gaya yang terkesan gotic namun elegan.

Hinata meraih kantong belanjaannya yang belum disentuh dari tadi. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di markas, Hinata langsung digiring menuju kamar untuk di dandani oleh orang yang disewa Sasuke. Begitu pun Sakura. Padahal Hinata belum puas jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba Juugo datang dan meminta mereka segera pulang. Ini pertama kalinya dia berjalan-jalan dengan bebas tanpa perasaan takut. Hinata akan minta pada Sakura untuk menemani jalan-jalan lagi lain kali. Sakura teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan.

Hinata membuka kantong belanja yang berisi _softlens_ yang tadi sempat dia beli. Sebenarnya Sakura yang memberikan usul agar dia mengenakan _softlens_ untuk menyamarkan mata Hyuganya. Hinata langsung mengangguk setuju. Dia tidak ingin dikenali sebagai Hyuga. Warna hitam pekat menjadi pilihannya karena sewarna dengan milik Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lensa kontak yang siap dipakai terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar membuatnya kaget. Hinata berjongkok meraba-raba lantai. "Kau mengagetkanku, _softlens_ ku jadi hilang, kan."

" _softlens_?"

"Iya, aku tidak ingin orang tahu kalau aku Hyuga."

Tanpa menanggapi, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang masih meraba lantai. "Kita sudah ditunggu yang lain." Kata Sasuke sambil meraih mantel dan _clutch_ milik Hinata.

"T-tunggu,"

"Ayo," Sasuke tetap menarik Hinata untuk keluar. Hinata kepayahan berjalan cepat karena sepatu hak tinggi yang menyulitkannya menyamai langkah panjang Sasuke. Begitu Hinata hampir terjatuh, Sasuke memelankan langkahnya dan meletakkan tangan Hinata di lengannya.

"S-sasuke, a-apa tidak masalah dengan mata ini?" Hinata berbicara pelan hampir berbisik, sambil menunjuk matanya. Dijawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas khas Sasuke. Hinata menyimpulkan itu sebagai jawaban tidak masalah.

Begitu mereka tiba di undakan tangga terbawah, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba dan Shino sudah bersiap dengan pakaian formal. Bahkan Kiba yang biasanya tampil aneh dan berantakan, kali ini tampil rapi dengan jas dan menyisir rambutnya klimis.

Kiba bersiul jahil begitu Hinata dan Sasuke menghampiri mereka. "Kau cantik sekali, Hinata chan."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersipu.

"Benaar..," Kiba menjawab dengan nada riang sambil mengangguk.

Plaak.. Shino memukul kepala Kiba, "Kau ingin mati" bisik Shino.

"Aku kan hanya kagum saja," Kiba cengengesan sambil memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Lain kali liat dulu siapa yang kau goda, baka."

"Lebih baik kita segera berangkat," Shikamaru angkat bicara begitu melihat Sasuke yang mendahului mereka sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Berdoa nyawamu tidak melayang," bisik Shino tepat ditelinga Kiba. Membuat Kiba bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemarahan Sasuke.

...

Mobil limusin yang membawa mereka berhenti di depan gerbang bangunan serupa kastil Eropa, menunggu pintu gerbang terbuka. Dari pintu gerbang ke bangunan utama jaraknya lumayan jauh. Kanan kiri jalan penghubung terdapat taman yang diterangi lampu-lampu dengan jarak yang teratur. Pemandangan itu membuat Hinata terpukau. Tidak henti-henti mulutnya bergumam kagum.

"Sasuke, kita seperti di dunia dongeng," Hinata menggoyangkan lengan Sasuke. "Hn," jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata berdecak kesal, "Lain kali ajak aku ke tempat yang indah seperti ini lagi, ya." Lagi-lagi Hinata meminta perhatian Sasuke dengan menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Iya,"

"Janji?" Hinata mengarahkan jari kelingking kirinya di muka Sasuke. "Ups, salah.. yang ini kan sudah hilang," Buru-buru Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Sasuke.., mana kelingkingmu?" Hinata mengaitkan jari kelingking Sasuke dan jarinya.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah berjanji. Kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya," Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata. Memposisikan bibir Hinata tepat dibibirnya. "Ini cara mengikat janji yang benar." Tanpa canggung Sasuke mencium Hinata dihadapan Shikamaru dan Sakura.

"Dasar," Shikamaru yang satu mobil dengan mereka mengumpat dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Sasuke memilih tidak menghiraukan, malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan leher belakang Hinata.

"Kau hanya iri, Shika- _kun_." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Shikamaru. "Kalau kau mau, boleh kok." Sakura memajukan bibirnya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan. Kita sudah sampai."

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Shikamaru yang sedikit memerah karena godaannya. Dia berani bertaruh, jika saat ini mereka sendirian sudah pasti tawaran itu tidak disia-siakan Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengurai ciumannya. Jemarinya mengusap bibir Hinata merapikan lipstik yang sedikit berantakan. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama menghapus lipstik yang tertinggal dibibir Sasuke.

"Kalian ini benar-benar," Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak turun mendahului yang lain begitu seorang pria berpakaian butler membukakan pintu limosin yang mereka tumpangi.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san selamat datang di masion Akatsuki." Mereka disambut oleh seorang kakek bertubuh besar dan sedikit bungkuk. Kakek tua itu lebih mirip Homura, kepala pelayan di markas Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berbasa-basi dengan membalas ucapan selamat datang itu, dia langsung melangkah masuk diikuti rombongannya. Hinata yang tangannya diapit Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menatap kagum bangunan yang mereka datangi. Lampu kecil dengan desain aneh tetata rapi di dinding koridor yang menghubungkan _hall_ tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

Begitu rombongan Sasuke memasuki tempat pesta, sebagian tamu mengalihkan perhatian ke pintu masuk. Mereka adalah tamu terakhir dari daftar undangan. Sasuke sengaja datang terlambat untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Pemimpin Akatsuki itu yang tadinya sedang berkeliling ke meja para tamu untuk berbasa-basi langsung mendekati Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke..." suara pemimpin Akatsuki menyambut lalu menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Hn, pesta yang meriah," ujar Sasuke. Pein hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Sepertinya usaha Akatsuki mengumpulkan orang-orang disini patut diapresiasi," lanjut Sasuke. Semua yang hadir di pesta Akatsuki merupakan orang–orang yang berpengaruh.

Pein, Pemimpin Akatsuki yang bergaya nyentrik dengan banyaknya pearcing yang menghiasi wajah dan telinganya, tergelak mendengar kalimat Sasuke. "Kau terlalu memuji sobat," Pein menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke. "Hyuga?" ucapnya kaget begitu pandangannya menyapu sosok yang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Hinata sendiri menjadi salah tingkah diperhatikan sedemikian rupa. Pandangan Pein membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seperti pandangan predator yang bertemu mangsa. Siap menerkam. Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangan di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan Pein yang hampir menyentuh pipi Hinata. "Jaga tanganmu," suara datar Sasuke membuat Pein tertawa lalu mengucapkan maaf. Dia beralasan tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap pipi wanita cantik.

"Silahkan dinikmati pesta kami," Pein menunjukkan meja yang diperuntukkan untuk rombongan Sasuke. Meja mereka berada di bagian depan dengan label VIP tertulis di atas meja. Hinata mengeratkan pegangan tangan di lengan Sasuke. Perasaannya tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Pein masih tertuju kepada dirinya.

"Orang itu menakutkan," Bisikan Hinata hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan usapan tangan.

...

Shikamaru yang duduk di sisi kanan Sasuke, mengedarkan pandangan ke semua sudut ruangan. Sejak kedatangan mereka disini, Shikamaru sudah mencium ketidakberesan. Penjagaan keamanan di tempat Akatsuki ini terlalu longgar untuk pesta sebesar ini. Bahkan mereka tidak dilarang membawa senjata api. Padahal semua undangan disini, berasal dari berbagai kalangan yang kemungkinan terjadi bentrok sangat besar. Aneh, batin Shikamaru.

"Apa kau yakin melakukan rencana awal," bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Sasuke. "Sepertinya akan sulit jika situasinya semacam ini." Lanjutnya masih berbisik.

"Tidak masalah,"

"Aku akan bersiap." Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponselnya mengetik pesan cepat. Disaat seperti ini melakukan panggilan telepon sangat tidak effisien. Suara ruangan begitu bising dengan ucapan pidato dari seorang anggota Akatsuki yang diselingi tepuk tangan para tamu. "Shino dan kau Kiba, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk,"

"Oke," Shino dan Kiba menjawab bersamaan perintah Shikamaru.

"Lanjut?" Sakura menanggapi, sementara Hinata hanya memandang mereka bergantian tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan.

"Hn."

Para maid atau pelayan wanita dengan lincah berkeliling membawa nampan berisi gelas minuman dan piring makanan. Sesekali menanyakan makanan atau minuman yang diinginkan para tamu. "Satu gelas air putih," ucap Sakura begitu salah satu maid memberikan gelas minuman ke meja mereka.

"Baik, Nona."

Kiba penasaran dengan minuman yang dipesan Sakura lalu berkomentar, "Bukankah kau penggila wine, Sakura?"

"Bukan untukku, tapi Hinata."

"A-aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri memastikan tidak salah dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Huh?" Kiba ingin protes apa masalah dengan minum sedikit wine. "Kenapa?" ucap Kiba dan Hinata bersamaan.

Sakura mengibaskan tangan di depan mukanya. "Jangan bertanya dan lakukan saja."

Kiba tidak berani bersuara lagi, bisa repot kalau harus berurusan dengan Sakura. Selain mendapat omelan panjang dia juga akan mendapat bogem dari Sakura. Sementara Hinata tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura. Apa salahnya dengan segelas wine? Bukankah dulu dia pernah meminum bercawan-cawan sake saat pertama kali bergabung dengan mereka?

Hinata menatap Sasuke bermaksud meminta penjelasan. "Lakukan saja," Sasuke bersuara. Hinata mengangguk patuh tanpa berkata apapun.

Suasana meja kembali riuh dengan candaan garing dari Kiba seperti biasanya. Dari mereka berenam hanya Sakura dan Hinata yang mau menanggapi ocehan Kiba. Shikamaru dan Sasuke berdiskusi sendiri sedangkan Shino hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa ekspresi.

...

Itachi melompat turun begitu mobilnya terhenti di depan rumah Obito. Dia berlari menuju pintu depan melihat keadaan Rumah Uchiha Obito yang biasanya ramai dengan penjaga, kini lengang. Terasa ganjil. Apalagi telepon asing yang menghubungi dirinya, secepat mungkin dia datang menemui Obito.

"Sial.." umpat Itachi begitu melihat para penjaga di rumah Obito tergeletak bersimbah darah di ruang tamu. Beberapa kehilangan anggota tubuhnya tersayat benda tajam. Itachi masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil meneriakkan nama Obito.

"Kau terlambat Uchiha Itachi.." suara dari ujung ruang keluarga menghentikan langkah Itachi. Itachi tidak dapat melihat sosok yang menyapanya di kegelapan itu.

"Dimana Obito?" Bentak Itachi.

"M-a-t-i," orang itu menekankan dengan jelas tiap huruf yang dia ucapkan lalu tawa keras. "Sekarang giliranmu, Uchiha Itachi." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat. Menampakkan wajahnya yang tadinya tertutupi gelap. Di tangan kanannya menenteng katana yang tersarung. Bekas darah masih membekas di tangan dan sebagian bajunya.

"Danzo?" tebak Itachi.

"Rupanya ingatanmu bagus," Danzo tertawa keras. Dia membuat tanda dengan menjentikkan tangan kirinya, membuat beberapa orang muncul dari jendela lalu mengelilingi Itachi. Mereka bersiap dengan mengarahkan katana ke arah Itachi.

"Kau tidak seperti kakek dan saudaramu yang lain. Ingatan mereka payah." Ucap Danzo.

Itachi melihat sekeliling dengan teliti, sedikit memicingkan mata. Mencari-cari sosok Obito. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Mata Itachi menubruk sosok yang tertelungkup di sebelah kiri dirinya berdiri. 'Obito', batin Itachi.

"Mauku?" Danzo membuka katana yang tadinya tersarung. Dia menggerakkan katananya dengan tidak beraturan. "Para Uchiha lenyap dari dunia," lanjut Danzo sambil tertawa.

"Jadi, kau yang membunuh Izuna?" Itachi menggepalkan telapak tangannya. Mencoba meredam amarahnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi tawa Danzo semakin keras.

"Benar sekali." Danzo menghentikan tawanya sebentar. "Sayang sekali adik kecilmu bisa lolos".

"Dasar brengsek kau, Danzo." Itachi menyambar kursi kayu yang berada di dekatnya. Menghantamkan asal ke anak buah Danzo untuk membuka jalan ke arah Danzo.

"Bereskan, Uchiha sialan itu." Titah Danzo. Dia hanya berdiri memandang Itachi yang dikeroyok anak buahnya.

Itachi berusaha melumpuhkan satu persatu anak buah Danzo yang mengepungnya. Berada di ruangan yang luas seperti ini dengan posisi terkepung beberapa orang membuat Itachi kewalahan. Apalagi lawannya bersenjata dan dia sendiri menghadapi dengan tangan kosong. Dia mencari ide agar mampu mengalahkan satu persatu anak buah Danzo. Itachi berlari menuju sisi dalam rumah Obito.

Itachi memasuki area dapur. Dia meraih apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menangkis hunusan katana. Piring yang tadinya tersusun rapi kini berterbangan menghalau gerakan anak buah Danzo yang merangsek maju.

Braak.. Itachi menendang perut salah satu orang yang terdekat dengan dirinya. Orang itu tersungkur jatuh. Katana dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Satu orang lagi mengibaskan katananya. Itachi berhasil menghindar kesamping namun, gerakannya kurang gesit mengakibatkan lengan kirinya tergores. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa perih di lengannya, Itachi meraih katana yang tergeletak disampingnya. Mengggunakan senjata yang sama untuk melawan balik lebih imbang dari pada hanya menggunakan benda yang sempat diraih.

Danzo berdiri bersandar di pintu dapur memperhatikan Itachi yang kini imbang melawan anak buahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat bergabung mengeroyok Itachi. Bagi Danzo hal itu akan menghabiskan tenaga. Anak Sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku terlihat lebih unggul dari anak buahnya. Walau Danzo tidak memungkiri kalau tenaga dari Itachi sudah terkuras banyak.

...

Hinata masih berdiri menunggu Sakura yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dipertengahan acara Sakura mengeluh sakit perut. Dia meminta Hinata menemaninya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Sakura tidak juga keluar dari toilet.

Hinata mengetuk pintu toilet, "Sakura aku menunggumu di ujung koridor,ya."

"Iya, jangan jauh-jauh. Tunggu sebentar, lagi." Balas Sakura dari balik pintu.

Hinata berjalan menjauhi kamar mandi. Kakinya melangkah menuju ujung koridor, disana terdapat sepasang kursi kecil lengkap dengan meja. Kursi itu menghadap ke arah taman membelakangi koridor. Sebaiknya aku menunggu disini saja, batin Hinata. Suasana taman yang sepi berbanding terbalik dengan suasana pesta yang hingar bingar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara musik dari tempat pesta.

Hinata duduk menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ternyata menghadiri pesta melelahkan, batinnya. Hinata bersenandung kecil menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu Sakura yang tidak kunjung selasai.

"Hinata..."

Suara sapaan yang familiar membuat Hinata menghentikan senandungnya. Perlahan bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga tebakannya salah. Dia bahkan tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, sayang." Suara itu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Tubuh Hinata kaku menyadari itu adalah suara yang paling dia takuti. Alih-alih berlari, dia tidak bergerak dan menutup matanya. Kakinya seakan berkhianat, keinginan untuk berlari sejauh yang dia bisa hanya dalam angan saja.

"Kau, tidak merindukan pamanmu ini, hm?" Choujuro memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Sesekali dia mencium pucuk kepala Hinata.

Airmata Hinata mulai meleleh perlahan. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. "Ayo kita pulang," bisik Choujuro.

'TIDAK...' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continue

.

.

.

Attention :

Maaf atas update yang super duper lamaa..

Special thank to :

 **Green Oshu, Mo, Aileem712, Sushimakipark, Narulita706, HipHipHuraHura, Putri94, Nametabiyong, Miyuchin2307, hirakirishe, uchiha sahi, sasuhina always, erliana mayi, sasuhina69, Anindita616, Anonym, Guest, sasuhinaF, Ozellie Ozel, lovely sasuhina, keiko-buu89, taomio, clareon, hyacinth uchiha, Han zizaH, Dewimatondang, imamanur2, azzahrah2002, ade854II, sasuhina69, Uchiha Cullen738, Reader69, Mikku hatsune, hime, Manelavender, haeri elfishy, Bill Arr, Cieluca, TheTomatoShop, Hima.** (maaf kalau ada nama yang salah nulis atau belum tercantum)

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada teman2 yg sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca, memfavoritkan, mengikuti dan **meninggalkan jejak dikomen**. **Arigato minna...**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

 **It's Called Life**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo (nggak sempet ngedit gara2 malas), gaje (idenya berubah-ubah), rate M (hanya menjurus), CRACK PAIR (I love crack pair), I f youDont like (it's oke), If you like (let's be friend) dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hampir satu jam mereka belum kembali," Shikamaru mengamati jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tidak jelas kepada siapa dia berucap. Steak yang sudah terhidang di hadapannya dibiarkan mendingin. Sekarang bukan saatnya makan, tegasnya dalam hati.

"Benar. Aku mencemaskan Hinata chan, dia kan tidak seperti Sakura." Kiba menanggapi lalu menandaskan minuman yang berada di gelasnya dalam satu kali teguk.

"Apa aku perlu memeriksa keadaan mereka?" Shino menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu. Itu hanya akan mengacaukan rencana awal. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja disini." Shikamaru bersuara. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mengubah keputusan hanya karena rasa kasihan. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang mengamati meja yang tak jauh dari mereka. Oonoki dan Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dua orang tua yang memiliki pengaruh dan mereka berada dalam satu meja. Hal itu berarti mereka memiliki kerjasama yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Sepertinya penyelidikan Karin memang tepat, batin Shikamaru.

"Haah, semoga Hinata chan baik-baik saja." Kiba menghela nafas.

 **Pletak**. Shino menggeplak kepala Kiba. "Aaauuw."

"Kau meremehkan kemampuan Sakura, hah?"

"Bukan begitu..." Kiba menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Dia kesulitan menjelaskan apa yang dia maksud.

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan pendapat apapun. Keputusannya sudah bulat dan tidak akan berubah. Tatapan mata Sasuke mengarah pada meja yang berada di tempati Oonoki dan Sarutobi. Sesaat tatapan mereka beradu. Kedua orang tua itu serentak mengangkat gelas berisi wine kearah Sasuke. Seakan mengucap salam dari jauh.

"Kau akan menyapa mereka?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini sejak lama." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya.

...

Choujuro menarik Hinata agar mengikutinya. "Ayo pulang,"

"T-ti-dak.." Hinata memberanikan diri bersuara. Dia segera menarik tangannya. Perlahan Hinata mundur menjaga jarak dari Choujuro. Membuat kursi yang dia duduki terjengkang ke belakang. "A-aku..ti-dak m-mau." Ingin sekali dia berlari sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Choujuro.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Suara lembut Choujuro semakin membuat Hinata mundur. Pandangan mata Hinata semakin buram tertutup air mata yang semakin deras keluar.

"Kau.. sudah berubah.. ," Desisan Choujuro membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya takut. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu!" Nada suara Choujuro meninggi.

Dengan tidak sabar Choujuro meraih lengan Hinata lalu mencengkeram erat. "Setelah menjadi pelacur si brengsek Uchiha, kau berani menentangku sekarang? "

Tangan Choujuro beralih dari lengan menuju rambut Hinata. Ditariknya rambut Hinata untuk mengikutinya ke tempat parkir. Hinata berteriak kesakitan sambil menangis. Rambut yang tadinya tersanggul rapi kini berantakan.

Sakura menghela nafas dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedari tadi dia hanya mengawasi tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghajar lelaki yang kurang ajar di depannya. Namun, dia harus mengikuti rencana yang telah Sasuke buat.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya mendial nomor yang berada diurutan teratas. Setelah beberapa detik panggilan tersambung.

"Hinata sudah dibawa Choujuro," Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Matanya melihat kearah sosok Hinata yang menghilang.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Sakura menutup panggilan itu. Dia berjalan pelan menyusuri taman yang dilewati Hinata dan Choujuro.

...

Itachi kalah jumlah dengan anak buah Danzo. Walau sempat unggul namun, menghadapi beberapa orang membuat tenaganya terkuras. Tubuhnya mendapat banyak luka. Bahkan dirinya sudah tidak mampu berdiri.

"Kau akan tamat disini seperti sepupumu Obito. Ha ha ha" Danzo yang berjongkok di depan Itachi tergelak senang. Satu lagi Uchiha akan mati di tangannya. "Tapi melihat kau mati dengan mudah, membuatku kurang puas." Danzo memberikan tanda kepada anak buahnya untuk mendekat. "Bawa dia keluar."

Serentak anak buah Danzo menyeret Itachi ke luar rumah Obito. Darah yang keluar dari tubuh Itachi meninggalkan warna merah pada lantai. "Gantung dia dengan posisi terbalik. Aku ingin melihat dia mati perlahan ha ha ha ha."

Anak buah Danzo menggantung Itachi di pohon sakura yang berada di halaman depan rumah Obito. Itachi yang sudah tidak mampu bergerak membuat anak buah Danzo lebih mudah mengerjakan perintah tuannya. Danzo mendekati Itachi dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kira-kira apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan calon penerusmu, Itachi?"

Mata Itachi terbelalak mendengar bisikan Danzo. Dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi bersuara, namun yang keluar hanya desisan. Melihat itu Danzo tertawa semakin keras.

"Aku akan membuat kalian berkumpul di alam baka." Danzo dan anak buahnya meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

...

Choujuro menghempaskan Hinata ke jok belakang mobilnya lalu dia duduk disamping Hinata. Sopir yang sudah menunggu langsung tancap gas begitu sang tuan memerintahkan meninggalkan acara.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar membawamu pulang, Hinata sayang." Choujuro tertawa keras.

'Tolong.. aku,' teriak batin Hinata.

Mobil yang membawa Hinata sudah melewati pintu gerbang. Sakura menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Dia memberi instruksi sopir taxi untuk mengikuti mobil yang ada di depan mereka.

Sakura duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan mobil yang berada di depannya. "Kau punya korek api?"

Pengemudi taxi yang masih berusia muda itu melirik dari kaca spionnya. "Maaf saya tidak punya."

Sakura berdecih kesal. "Payah," gumamnya.

Sakura membuka clutch yang dibawanya. Mengeluarkan semua isinya. Berupa sebilah pisau lipat kecil, ponsel dan uang tunai. Sakura menyimpan ponselnya di dalam branya. "Fokus lihat ke depan. Jangan sampai pisau lipat ini menancap ke matamu." ucap Sakura saat memergoki pengemudi taxi memperhatikan dirinya lewat kaca spion. Sakura membuat belahan sepanjang paha pada gaunnya dengan menggunakan pisau lipat. Akan merepotkan kalau harus bertarung dengan menggunakan gaun panjang.

Mobil yang membawa Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional jepang. Taxi yang Sakura tumpangi ikut berhenti dengan jarak yang aman. "Kau tunggu disini," Sakura berpesan sebelum keluar dari taksi. "Oh iya, kau tau Uchiha?"

Sopir taxi itu mengangguk takut. Uchiha mana yang tidak asing. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau dia telah salah menerima penumpang. Sakura tersenyum menang, "Nah, jangan sampai beranjak sebelum aku kembali. Kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan Uchiha."

Pengemudi taksi itu kembali mengangguk. "Bagus," Sakura melenggang meninggalkan taksi.

...

Sasuke bersama Shikamaru menghampiri Oonoki dan Sarutobi. Mereka berdua dipersilahkan duduk. Basa-basi mereka lakukan demi formalitas.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu anggota keluarga Uchiha disini," Oonoki berucap. Diangguki oleh Sarutobi. "Bagaimana keadaan Uchiha yang lain?"

"Sepertinya kau lebih mengetahuinya." Sasuke menatap dua orang tua di depannya bergantian. Dia merasa tidak perlu menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa hormat kepada Oonoki dan Sarutobi.

"Apa maksudmu, nak?"

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Kalian pasti merasa menang dengan keadaan Uchiha saat ini." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang.

Sarutobi mendengarkan percakapan Oonoki dan Sasuke dengan cermat. Dia tidak ingin salah mengambil langkah dalam menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke. Dilihatnya ekspresi Oonoki yang berubah waspada mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dari jauh hari dia dan Oonoki sudah mempersiapkan strategi untuk menghadapi anggota keluarga Uchiha yang datang di pesta Akatsuki.

"Kami?"

"Lebih baik katakan siapa yang membunuh Izuna? Kau atau kau" Sasuke menunjuk Oonoki dan Sarutobi bergantian. "Atau kalian berdua?"

Oonoki tertawa. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke tanpa basa-basi akan menanyakan hal itu disini. "Kalau kami beritahu siapa pelakunya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan ku bunuh dengan tanganku."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka –walaupun suasana pesta masih ramai- setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'bunuh'. Shikamaru menyalakan rokok untuk mengusir kebosanan. Dari tadi dia hanya diam di samping Sasuke. Dia bersiap untuk menghentikan Sasuke kalau dia lepas kendali dan mengacaukan rencananya sendiri. Shikamaru menyadari tangan Sasuke mengepal erat tanda dia berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya.

Sarutobi berdeham mengalihkan keheningan. "Uchiha memang hebat." Sarutobi mengangkat gelasnya. "Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar Tobi saat ini?"

Shikamaru menegakkan badannya. Dia baru tersadar mereka melupakan kemungkinan lain. Sasuke yang berada disampingnya masih berusaha menahan diri.

"Mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah mati." Imbuh Sarutobi.

 **Braak**. Sasuke menggebrak meja. Gelas dan piring berdenting karena kerasnya gebrakan Sasuke. Membuat orang-orang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, memperhatikan dan berbisik-bisik. "Kau-" Kesabaran Sasuke menguap mendengar perkataan Sarutobi.

"Sasuke.." Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke lebih dulu meraih kerah Sarutobi. Tindakan Sasuke yang tanpa aba-aba itu membuat anak buah Sarutobi mengacungkan senjata api ke arah mereka. Kejadian itu sontak membuat musik yang menjadi pemeriah pesta berhenti. Semua tamu memandang ke memandang kearah mereka.

"Peluru mereka lebih cepat dari pukulanmu, nak." Sarutobi lagi-lagi tergelak.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi disini?" Pein mendekati mereka dan melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke. "Bisakah kalian tidak mengacaukan pestaku tuan-tuan?" Dia memberi isyarat agar anak buah Sarutobi menurunkan acungan senjata api mereka.

"Tuan Sarutobi dan Uchiha Sasuke, saya minta kalian menahan diri. Ini pesta penting bagi Akatsuki dan tamu-tamu disini bukan orang sembarangan. Jadi saya berharap kalian menghormati mereka. Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Pein mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas kekacauan kepada tamu yang lain lalu melanjutkan pestanya. Setelah itu dia mengajak Sasuke untuk keruang lain, diikuti Shikamaru.

"Perintahkan Kiba dan Shino ke Iwa." Sasuke berbisik di samping Shikamaru.

...

Sakura berhasil masuk ke rumah Choujuro disaat yang tepat. Dia hanya perlu melumpuhkan pria yang menjaga gerbang dan sopir Choujuro. Rumah besar milik Choujuro tidak memiliki penjaga seperti yang Sakura bayangkan tadi. Sakura berjalan menyusuri tiap ruangan mencari keberadaan Hinata. Sakura berhenti sejenak, sayup-sayup mendengar teriakan Hinata. "Hinata." Sakura berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara.

Choujuro mencengkeram dagu Hinata yang duduk terikat di dalam kamarnya. Wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak hanya sejengkal. "Beraninya kau meninggalkan aku dan menjadi pelacur di klan Uchiha. Kau kira aku akan melepasmu begitu saja."

Choujuro menggeram kesal menunggu tak satupun kata meluncur dari bibir Hinata. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, Hinata hanya menangis dan berteriak. "Apa mulutmu bisu, hah?" Choujuro menampar pipi Hinata.

"Jadi ini Choujuro?"sapaan dari pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka mengejutkan Choujuro. Serentak Choujuro dan Hinata menengok kearah suara berasal.

"S-sakura" gumam Hinata. Sementara Choujuro berjalan menghampiri wanita asing yang telah lancang memasuki rumahnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menginjakkan kakimu disini, jalang." Choujuro bersiap memukul Sakura, namun kalah cepat dengan tangkisan Sakura. "Tentu saja aku berani." Sakura memelintir tangan Choujuro lalu membanting tubuh Choujuro.

"Menyebalkan, hanya sampai disini saja kemampuanmu? Aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan tenagaku."

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan melepas satu persatu tali yang melilit tangan Hinata.

"S-sakura.."

"Berani-beraninya kau menyusup ke rumahku!" Choujuro mengerang. Dia berusaha berdiri. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit ditubuhnya namun tangannya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

"Akh..Jalang brengsek. Aku akan membunuhmu."

Sakura meraih tangan Hinata, "ayo pulang. Abaikan saja orang tidak berguna ini."

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya. Sakura mengelus punggung Hinata. "Suigetsu akan datang mengurus sisanya. Kau sudah aman sekarang."

"Berhenti.. berhenti kubilang. Hinataaaa.. Hinataaa.."

...

Dua minggu kemudian.

Berita kematian anggota Uchiha, Uchiha Obitosudah menyebar luas. Apalagi setelah berselang satu hari tetua Uchiha, Madara ikut menyusul Obito ke alam baka. Kesehatan Madara kian memburuk setelah kejadian jaas yang dialaminya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ditambah usia yang sudah memasuki waktu senja tidak mendukung pemulihan kesehatannya.

Keadaan Itachi masih bisa dibilang beruntung. Dia terselamatkan oleh Kakashi yang kebetulan berkunjung ke tempat Obito. Saat ini Itachi masih terbaring koma.

Sasuke yang sekarang berada di masion utama keluarga Uchiha memandang kosong pada halaman belakang masion. Matanya menerawang jauh. Otaknya berpikir cara yang paling kejam untuk membalas para pembunuh Uchiha.

"Tuan muda,"

Sasuke menoleh, seorang maid berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Nyonya besar memanggil anda di perpustakaan."

"Hm."

Sasuke bergegas menemui sang nyonya besar yang tidak lain adalah ibunya. Tidak biasanya sang ibu memanggilnya dengan menggunakan perantara maid. Pasti ibunya ingin menyampaikan masalah besar. Nyonya Uchiha adalah sosok yang sangat dekat dengan anak-anaknya walaupun usia anaknya sudah tidak lagi muda. Selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke tempat anaknya.

Tiba di ruang perpustakaan, Sasuke melihat sosok sang ibu sedang berdiri memandang keluar jendela dengan tangan membuka buku. Kebiasaan ibunya dirumah selain memasak dan merajut adalah membaca. Ruangan perpustakaan pribadi ini hadiah dari sang suami, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ibu.."

Sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke mendekat lalu bersama-sama duduk di sofa. "Sasuke, seorang ibu pasti ingin hal yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya, bukan?" Mikoto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, bu?" Sasuke benci saat melihat sinar kecewa di mata wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Sasuke sudah menduga kemana arah pembicaraan ini berujung.

"Apa gadis yang kau cium saat pemakaman kakek dari Hyuga?"

Dan tepat sesuai dugaan Sasuke. Sewaktu upacara pemakaman Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito semua anggota Uchiha termasuk kelompok Sasuke berkumpul di masion utama Uchiha. Tanpa Sasuke sadari dia tergerak untuk memeluk dan mencium Hinata yang juga datang bersama yang lain. "Iya."

Mikoto menghela nafas. "Sasuke, kau tau kan kalau.."

"Ibu, itu hanya omong kosong." Potong Sasuke. Dia jengah dengan ceramah Uchiha dan Hyuga yang sering dilontarkan. "Itachi seperti sekarang bukan gara-gara kekasih Hyuga-nya. Tapi memang kehidupan kitalah yang seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Mikoto menghela nafas. Dari dulu sifat keras kepala Sasuke sulit untuk dilawan. "Kau mencintainya, nak?"

Sasuke melihat mata ibunya. "Aku membutuhkan dia,"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk urusanmu." Suara Mikoto yang tadinya lembut berubah jadi tegas. "Ibu tidak ingin kau mengusik keluarga Hyuga dengan memanfaatkan putri mereka. Ini masalah serius Sasuke."

"Ibu terlalu berlebihan. Tidak akan terjadi apa pun seperti yang ibu khawatirkan. Aku berjanji."

"Sasuke, kali ini dengarkan ibu. Kau bisa memilih wanita lain yang kau inginkan selain Hyuga. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk kau manfaatkan. Apalagi dia putri dari Hiashi, pemimpin klan Hyuga."

Sasuke tidak heran dengan informasi yang telah ibunya kumpulkan. Uchiha Mikoto memiliki jalur informasi yang tidak diragukan lagi. Bahkan sebagian besar informasi yang masuk ke keluarga Uchiha berasal dari Uchiha Makoto. "Tidak bisa, bu."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Ibu ingatkan bahwa ayahmu bukan orang yang mudah diajak kompromi. Apalagi saat ini posisi Uchiha sedang sulit sebaiknya kau tidak menambah masalah dengan terlibat dengan Hyuga." Mikoto mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan anaknya yang tidak memiliki titik temu. Dia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di perpustakaan.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya.

"Homura. Jangan biarkan Hinata keluar sendirian." titah Sasuke begitu ponselnya tersambung.

...

Shikamaru sudah bersiap di belakang kemudi setelah sesaat lalu Sasuke berkata akan pulang ke markas. Diluar dugaannya, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua minggu disini. Seharusnya masih ada yang harus mereka kerjakan sambil menanti Itachi pulih.

Suigetsu yang berada disamping Shikamaru bersenandung dengan sekali-kali mengasah katana pendek miliknya. "Shikamaru, kenapa tiba-tiba kita harus kembali? Bukankah kita masih punya urusan disini?" Suigetsu menyuarakan pikiran yang sama dengan Shikamaru.

"Entahlah... " Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. Karena memang nyatanya dia juga penasaran.

Suigetsu berdecak. "Sasuke lama sekali."

"Dia sudah keluar dari pintu samping." Shikamaru memundurkan mobil begitu melihat sosok Sasuke dari kaca spion.

Sasuke mengetuk jendela pintu kemudi menyuruh Shikamaru keluar. "Perubahan rencana. Kalian akan disini selama Itachi belum sadar. Aku akan kembali sendiri."

"Lebih baik salah satu dari kami ikut pulang bersamamu. Terlalu beresiko. Kemungkinan besar komplotan Danzo masih menunggu kesempatan." ucapan Shikamaru diangguki setuju oleh Suigetsu. Sasuke adalah ketua mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sasuke.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun." Sasuke bersikeras. "Pihak luar Uchiha mulai terkena dampak dari kematian kakek. Kemungkinan besar dalam satu minggu ini tidak akan ada pergerakan dari mereka."

Keputusan final Sasuke membuat Shikamaru dan Suigetsu hanya mengangguk patuh. Mereka masih punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan di masion utama Uchiha.

...

Homura menuangkan teh yang masih panas ke cangkir Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata lebih sering duduk melamun di taman sambil meminum teh. Sesekali ditemani Sakura kalau dia tidak sedang sibuk di rumah sakit. Kadang Homura juga ikut menemani seperti saat ini. Sudah hampir satu jam Homura hanya duduk menemani Hinata tanpa bercakap-cakap sambil sesekali mengisi cangkir yang sudah kosong.

"Terima kasih, Homura." hanya kata-kata itu yang memecah kesunyian merekan. Hinata meraih cangkir tehnya dan menggenggam dengan erat. Menyalurkan hawa panas dari cangkir ke telapak tangannya. Udara di luar memang agak dingin ditambah angin yang tidak henti berhembus sejak matahari tenggelam.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk kedalam. Udara diluar sangat dingin. Tuan Sasuke bisa marah kalau sampai kau terkena demam. Lagipula hari sudah gelap." Homura merekatkan kemeja lengan panjangnya. Dia berharap Hinata mau menuruti kata-katanya. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata nyawanya bisa terancam.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin menikmati angin disini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan menemani."

"E-eh. Itu tidak perlu. Aku ingin sendirian disini." Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan Homura yang harus menyiapkan makan malam dengan menemaninya duduk-duduk santai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Hinata dan Homura menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Sosok Sasuke berdiri dengan bersedekap di ujung serambi. Homura sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat kepada tuannya.

"Sasukee.." Hinata meloncat memeluk Sasuke.

"Tadaima," bisik Sasuke.

"Okaeri." Jawab Hinata dengan nada riang. Homura tersenyum melihat Hinata kembali ceria seperti semula. Setelah membereskan cangkir dan teko teh, Homura meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berpelukan.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia membawa tubuh kecil Hinata dalam gendongan. "Kita lanjutkan di dalam." Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Dalam gendongan Sasuke, Hinata menceritakan hal-hal yang Sasuke lewatkan selama dia absen. Ditanggapi oleh Sasuke hanya dengan gumaman tidak jelas seperti biasa.

"Hei, Kapan kau kembali? Mana yang lain?" Sakura yang baru datang menyapa Sasuke. Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke memilih terus berjalan menuju lantai dua. Mengabaikan Sakura yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Apa kata-kataku kurang keras?" Sakura bergumam sendiri. Homura yang kebetulan mendengar tersenyum kecil. Bukan kata-kata Sakura yang kurang keras, hanya saja eksistensi Hinata yang membuat Sasuke mengabaikan hal disekitarnya.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya dan membaringkan di tempat tidur. Sedangkan Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri disamping Hinata. "Kau sudah makan?" Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata lebih dekat. "Menurutmu saat seperti ini aku bisa memikirkan soal makan?" Sasuke mencium potongan leher Hinata.

"M-Mung-kin, ah" Hinata mendesah kala tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Sasuke mulai menindih tubuh dan menciumi wajah Hinata. "S-sa-su Sasuke, tu-tunggu." Hinata menahan dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hn?"

"A-ku sedang...datang bulan," Hinata berbicara lirih. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Membicarakan hal seperti itu cukup memalukan. Apalagi dengan Sasuke yang merupakan lelaki dewasa. Walau mereka sudah sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman namun topik tentang datang bulan tetap saja memalukan. Tangan Sasuke mengarah ke paha dalam milik Hinata. Dia ingin memastikan sendiri.

Sesaat Hinata melihat raut kecewa Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di samping Hinata. "Sudah berapa hari?"

Hinata sempat terbengong sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Eh, tiga hari. Maaf" Biasanya Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Sudahlah. Aku lapar,"

"Akan aku siapkan," Hinata segera beranjak keluar kamar.

Bertepatan dengan pintu tertutup, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Dengan malas Sasuke meraih ponselnya. Setelah melihat nama di layar umpatan kesal meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa, brengsek?"

'Apa aku mengganggu?'Suara dari seberang tertawa kencang.

"Tidak usah basa-basi."

'Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di Uzu. Aku punya informasi tentang Danzo.'

Mendengar kata Danzo, serapah yang hampir meluncur dari mulut Sasuke tertelan kembali. Seorang Naruto yang memiliki ego tinggi dengan mudahnya memberikan informasi yang dia butuhkan. Dalam hati Sasuke memuji pengaruh Karin dalam diri Naruto.

"Malam ini aku akan kesana."

'Baiklah. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu sebelum tiba disini.' Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa sebelum memutus sambungan teleponnya.

...

Hinata berjalan tergesa menuju kamar, dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya membawa senampan makanan bukan lah hal yang sulit. Berusaha agar cepat namun tidak membuat makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Homura tidak berantakan.

Homura yang berniat membantu membawakan ditolak Hinata dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan. Padahal Hinata ingin berduaan dengan Sasuke lebih lama. Karena Sasuke pasti akan sibuk dengan urusannya lagi. Lagi pula semenjak kejadian di pesta Akatsuki, Hinata belum berterima kasih atas bantuan Sasuke mengirim Sakura untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Sakura tidak datang. Hidupnya akan seperti dulu lagi. Terbelenggu dalam ketakutan.

Begitu kembali ke kamar, Hinata tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke. Hanya suara shower yang menyala di kamar mandi. Hinata meletakkan nampan di atas meja di pojok kamar lalu menyiapkan pakaian santai yang biasa dipakai Sasuke.

"Siapkan pakaian yang lain. Aku akan pergi malam ini." kata Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lagi?" ucap Hinata lirih. Belum sampai satu jam, Sasuke akan pergi lagi. Hinata ingin mengucapkan keberatannya, hanya saja dia takut akan reaksi Sasuke. Bisa saja Sasuke malah membuatnya menyesal karena telah berucap. Dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mau ikut?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Dengan semangat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengusap kepala Hinata lalu mendaratkan ciuman dibibir.

"Panggil Sakura ke ruang kerjaku."

"Baik, tapi kau harus menghabiskan makananmu dulu, oke!" Kata Hinata sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke memberikan ciuman di bibir yang membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

Ajakan Sasuke membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka pergi bersama. Namun biasanya Sasuke memerintahkannya dan harus dituruti. Beda dengan kali ini. Hinata merasa kalaupun dia menjawab tidak ikut Sasuke tidak keberatan. Tapi mana mungkin Hinata menjawab tidak untuk Sasuke.

Sesampai di lantai bawah Hinata mencari-cari Sakura. Hanya ada Homura yang membereskan meja makan. "Dimana Sakura?"

"Di kamar Sai," jawab Homura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaaannya.

Sai, dua hari setelah kejadian penembakannya dia dibawa kembali ke markas. Sakura lah yang bertugas merawat luka-lukanya hingga sembuh.

"Sakura," Sapa Hinata begitu membuka pintu kamar Sai. Sakura terlihat membuka perban di tubuh Sai. Walau sudah beberapa minggu beberapa luka masih basah. Dan Sakura selalu memastikan agar tidak terjafi infeksi.

Sejenak Sakura menghentikan gerakannya, "Oh, Hinata chan. Ada apa?" Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi.

"Sasuke, menunggumu di ruang kerja,"

"Pasti ada hal yang merepotkan." Sakura mendengus. "Sampai-sampai Sasuke membiarkanmu keluar kamar secepat itu."

Perkataan Sakura membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata bisa menebak kata-kata Sakura.

"Mungkin Sasuke lelah," timpal Sai disertai tawa cekikikan.

"Aku tidak yakin. Sasuke tidak akan mampu menahan diri di dekat Hinata." Sakura ikut tertawa. Mereka membicarakan Sasuke seolah Hinata tidak ada di sana.

"Aa-aku permisi." Hinata akan semakin malu kalau berlama-lama bersama mereka.

Hinata menghampiri Homura yang belum selesai dengan pekerjaan dapurnya.

"Duduk saja di sana, Hinata chan. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malammu."

...

Begitu Sakura sampai di ruangan kerja, Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel. Sakura menarik kursi di depan meja kerja sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai dengan ponselnya.

"Ada masalah yang penting?"ucap Sakura begitu Sasuke duduk di depannya.

"Aku akan ke Uzu, sekarang."

"Uzu? Apa kau gila? Kau percaya dengan Naruto dan Karin begitu saja?" Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Shikamaru tidak ada di sini. Siapa yang akan menemanimu kesana? Aku tidak setuju. Bisa saja ini jebakan."

"Dobe memiliki informasi tentang Danzo."

"Danzo adalah ayah Karin, kalau kau lupa. Mana mungkin seorang anak akan mengkhianati orang tuanya sendiri." Sakura kekeuh menolak kepergian Sasuke.

"Karin hanya anak angkat." Sasuke mengkoreksi. Berdebat dengan Sakura hanya akan menghabiskan kesabarannya. "Kalaupun itu jebakan, aku sudah menyiapkan antisipasi."

"Jangan-jangan.." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya. Dia berharap jawaban Sasuke berbeda dengan yang dipikirkannya.

"Tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan." Bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas.

"Sialan ! Kau gila, Sasuke." Sakura berdiri dan menggebrak meja di depannya. "Apa tidak bisa kau mencari cara lain selain Hinata." Suara Sakura meninggi. Sasuke membuatnya kesal dengan idenya yang melibatkan Hinata.

"Ini lah hidup Sakura, memanfaatkan yang bermanfaat." Dengan tenang Sasuke meladeni amarah Sakura.

"Kau..." Sakura kembali duduk. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini. Aku ikut kalian untuk memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau harus disini. Ibuku pasti akan segera datang ke sini mencari informasi tentang Hinata."

"Perintahmu selalu saja menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku menghajar lima orang bersamaan daripada bertemu ibu suri." Kelompok Sasuke selalu menjuluki nyonya besar Uchiha dengan ibu Suri. Walaupun tidak memiliki kemampuan bela diri, namun Uchiha Makoto lihai dalam bertutur kata untuk memojokkan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu." Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja.

...

Sasuke menuruni tangga, menghampiri Hinata yang masih asyik menyendok sup di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata begitu matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke mendekat. Hinata meraih gelas air minum disampingnya. Meloloskan sisa makanan di tenggorokannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, dia memakaikan mantel bulu dan syal untuk Hinata. "Ayo berangkat."

"Iya,"

Hinata bergelayut di lengan Sasuke. Sakura menatap kasihan kepergian mereka. Hinata terlalu polos untuk dimanfaatkan oleh kelompok kata Sasuke, inilah hidup yang sesungguhnya. Saling memanfaatkan.

Kiba membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Kiba akan mengantar mereka menuju landasan helipad yang berada di puncak gedung Akatsuki tower. Sasuke akan meminjam helikopter milik Akatsukimenuju Uzu.

Berkat keributan kecil di pesta Akatsuki, Sasuke memiliki akses ke dalam organisasi Akatsuki. Dirinya dan Pein sudah membicarakan beberapa bisnis yang bisa dibilang saling menguntungkan.

"Sasuke, terima kasih."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut tidak mengerti. "Hn?"

"Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari orang itu."

Sasuke menatap ketulusan dari mata Hinata. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata akan berterima kasih dengan sepolos ini. Lama mereka berpandangan dalam diam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuang pandangan keluar jendela.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Sakura."

"Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu juga," Hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke.

Dari kaca spion Kiba menahan tawa memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Dalam benaknya dia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Hinata tahu bahwa kejadian penculikannya itu masuk ke dalam rencana Sasuke.

Sekilas tatapan tajam Sasuke bertemu dengan mata Kiba lewat spion. Seakan memberikan perintah 'tutup mulutmu' membuat Kiba kembali berkonsentrasi melihat jalanan malam.

"Aku merasa berhutang budi kepada kalian." Lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. "Aku sudah mengambil salah satu jarimu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Itu harga sebuah kebebasan."

"Hn."

Hinata masih menempelkan di bahu Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah penyelamatnya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah memasuki area parkir. Kiba menghentikan mobil tepat di tempat yang berada di dekat lift. Sesuai perintah Sasuke, Kiba langsung tancap gas begitu Sasuke dan Hinata turun. Di depan lift mereka di sambut oleh Kisame, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang diberi tugas Pein untuk mengawal mereka sampai di Uzu.

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar begitu mereka sampai di helipad. Sebuah heli siap terbang sudah menunggu mereka. "Kita naik itu?" Hinata menunjuk ke arah heli. Sasuke mengangguk lalu membimbing Hinata naik.

Hinata merasa mual dan pusing begitu heli mulai mengudara. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun, dia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dengan sesekali mencium punggung tangannya.

...

"Masih pusing?" kata pertama Sasuke yang terucap begitu mereka sampai tujuan. Hinata mengangguk pelan, kakinya selemas jeli. Dia hampir terjatuh saat turun tadi. Untung Sasuke sigap memegangi tangannya.

"Kakiku lemas sekali." Hinata berlutut memegangi kakinya.

"Dasar penakut." Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata. Menyodorkan punggungnya untuk Hinata. "Ayo."

"Aku kira kau akan kesini sendiri." Karin yang berdiri di samping Naruto mencibir melihat pemandangan di depannya, Sasuke yang menggendong Hinata.

Hinata sendiri tidak menyangka, Sasuke akan menemui Karin. Lebih terkaget lagi saat melihat perut Karin yang mulai terlihat membuncit. Dengan pakaian yang dipakai Karin saat ini kaos crop dipadukan dengan hotpant, siapapun bisa menebak kalau dia hamil.

"K-Karin san," sapa Hinata dengan takut-takut. Pertemuan terakhir mereka kurang menyenangkan.

"Kau masih saja mempertahankan pelacur kecil ini?" Karin sengaja menekankan kalimat pelacur saat bertanya dengan Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sudah... sudah...Lebih baik kita ke dalam. Disini banyak angin. Tidak baik untuk kalian." Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Karin. Dia memimpin jalan memasuki gedung milik Uzumaki.

"Dia akan menunjukkan kamar untuk kalian. Kita lanjutkan besok pagi saja, Teme." Naruto menunjuk salah satu pengawalnya. "Kalian pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu berdua bukan?" lanjut Naruto disertai tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, memfavoritkan, mengikuti cerita ini. Terlebih lagi buat kalian yang meninggalkan jejak disini. Kalian penyemangatku #usap ingus

 **TheTomatoShop, Vacum, Mikku hatsune, BYE-chan, clareon, HipHi** **pHuraHura, Arcan'sGirl, Intan Margareta Ica269, Anony** **m,** **paneze, Green Onsu, Rini Andriani Uchiga, Zizah, Sushimakipark, caaries laventa, ade854 II, Narulita706, haeri elfishy, Cieluca, yulia, . byunhime, ulva-chan, hellenfaringga, Bernadette Dei, Dift, uchihacullen, Taomio, Bill Arr, Go Minami Asuka Bi, Uchiha wulan, mprill Uchiga, Namehima, fiona risa hime, hime, ImeL's383, keiKo-buu89**

Kalau ada salah2 nulis nama aku minta maaf.. hee hee _+ :*

 **Nb.**

Numpang curcol dikit ah, ternyata buat cerita multichapter itu susah ya hahaha... susah buat memupuk niat untuk melanjutkan menulis apalagi buat aku yang punya penyakit malas akut. Aku selalu terkagum-kagum dengan kalian yang mampu membuat cerita multichapter dan mampu update dalam waktu dekat. **_Kalian mengagumkan-ttebasa_**. Please bagi tips dan tricknya dong hehehe...Anggap aja kalau updatenya lama itu aku lagi malas bukan lagi sibuk. #Gomen-ne

Udah itu aja. Kalau ada yg kurang mohon maaf kalau ada lebihnya simpan aja. #apaan sih.


End file.
